Final Fantasy Chronicles: Summoner Naruto
by Gatecrasher12
Summary: In the middle of a Blitzball Opener Game, Zanarkand comes under attack by Sin and the Zanarkand Abes' the star player, Sasuke, is dragged into Spira. There he meets a certain blonde summoner and becomes a Guardian. Will Sasuke make it back? Or is he stuck
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy Chronicles: Summoner Naruto

The Invasion 

Darkness surrounded him everywhere as he walked down a corridor he had come to know in these past few nights. Making his way slowly as torches burst to life one either side of him, slowly illuminating and driving off shadows. Soon he came to a large circular room. Walls made of well lined were decorated with velvet drapes. A single red carpet stretched from down the long corridor, through the room, and up a flight of stone steps that stopped short of some oddly shaped stone door. Great torches were lit aflame at the entrance of the room, at the bottom of the steps, and at the top of steps near the door.

Uchiha Sasuke cast a cautious look around before he walked further in. Each step he took was soundless as he came to the bottom step. Then a noise, foreign to this quiet, yet recurring dream, resounded. It was the sound of stone grinding against stone. Sasuke looked up towards the door. It was slowly, almost painfully, sliding up, reveling a dark shadow of someone standing within intensely bright light.

Sasuke had to shield his eyes before calling out, "Who are you!"

The person seemed to have just noticed Sasuke then. A smile crossed their face and their arms folded behind their back as this person bent down a little in an almost childish manner. "There you are! I'm waiting for you, Uchiha Sasuke!"

What? "Who are you? Why are you waiting for me?"

A small laugh was all he heard as the shadow said, "Come back quick, ok? We'll have so much fun together!" Then everything went black again.

Sasuke opened his eyes as the alarm clock went off. He lifted his face out of his pillow, mumbling, "Damn it all…" He reached over to the device making such an offending sound and promptly through it at the wall. It silenced immediately as it broke. Sasuke laid face down a moment longer before turning up to look at the ceiling. "Seriously though… who are you?"

"Yo."

Sasuke looked over towards his door to see a silver haired man leaning his bedroom door. "Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke sat up and rubbed the tiredness from his face. "Where've you been?"

The taller man simply smiled and shrugged, "Around."

Hitake Kakashi was something of a guardian, surrogate parent for Sasuke ever sense his mother and father died and his older brother disappeared. It'd been ten years now and the last thing he remembered about them was living in a tiny village on some small island covered in wild flowers and ruins… at least, that's what he thought. Kakashi never spoke much about his own or Sasuke's family, said it brought to many bad memories.

Then he took out "Icha Icha Paradise," his small perverted orange book. Sasuke always wondered about that book, he never heard of it before. "You know, the games going to start soon, your fans are all waiting."

Sasuke made a sound somewhere between a snort and a groan. Fans… he had too many of them to count (mostly fangirls **shiver**) and a couple hundred of them (all fangirls) obsessed and stalked him **SHIVER**. It was something he could do without. The Blitzball season had just started and tonight was the opener game. The Zanarkand Abes, his team, verses the Zanarkand Doggles.

Sasuke resisted the urge sigh out load before he removed himself from his oh-so-conferrable bed. Kakashi left for the living room, giving Sasuke some privacy.

After five minutes of waiting, the raven-haired teen walked out. Dark blue and black, a sharp contrast to the bright yellow and black the rest of his teammates wore. While the style was the same, a white trimmed vest, a close fitting shirt, black sorts, and yellow boots (blue in his case), the colors made him stand out the most on his team.

The two made their way over to the door of Sasuke's semi large house. Upon opening the front door, the two were greeted with the sound of ear piercing, glass shattering screeches and cheers from… fans, lots and lots of them. The door snapped back shut and Sasuke locked the door. The teenage sports celebrity through Kakashi a look that basically said _I'm not going out there in that!_

"Hmmmmm…" Kakashi hummed. He closed his one visible eye and scratched his spiky grey-white haired head. Sasuke's fans could be such a bother sometimes. "Let's try the back door."

It took the two nearly half an hour, ten minutes shy of not making it to the stadium. Sasuke couldn't complain, at least he was on time, but the look on Kakashi's near completely covered face said he did mind. No matter what the occasion, Kakashi was always an hour or two late saying he "_Got lost on the road of life_."

Sasuke walked towards the Abes locker room where his team waited patiently for his arrival. "Good luck tonight." Kakashi waved the moody teen off.

"If I needed luck, then what's the use of having skill?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as the he kept walking.

Kakashi shrugged before turning and walking off. "Oh, and Sasuke…" The dark haired boy turned expectantly. "After the game, I have something important to tell you."

Sasuke was in the middle of pre-game warm-ups and stretching when he heard the defining sound of hundreds of thousands of gallons of water filling the Sphere Pool in the stadium and the roar of the crowds waiting in anticipation. A small smirk crossed his lips as he began envisioning his… the team's… victory.

Kakashi walked until he reached a tall building that towered over the pier. "So now the story is about to begin." The gray haired man closed his eyes and sighed. "I thought I'd have more time to train the boy." Kakashi looked out to the water. In the distance, along the horizon, the water began to bulge as something massive traveled just beneath the surface toward the glorious city that never sleeps. _Rin, Obito … Arashi-sensei, I hope we're ready for this, _Kakashi thought as the sound of the swiftly filling stadium not too far caught some of his attention. _We have to be ready._

The feeling of water in the Sphere Pool, the slightly muffled sound of screaming Blitzball fans, and the sensation of adrenaline pumping through his veins was the best. The competition, the infamous Zanarkand Duggles, was known for their brutality and unmerciful beatings they handed their opponents each game. They slammed, kicked, rushed, and tackled almost every Abe unfortunate enough to get caught by them.

Sasuke dodged everything with unusual grace as he rushed a Doggle, knocking the older, burley man out of the pool and into the stands. He smirked at the unconscious man and swam away. This action gave his team enough of an opening to score on the Doggles. The Abes were now one up on the team that received a fair amount (a lot) of boos and jeers.

Since most of Zanarkand's population was at the stadium, cheering on their favorite teams, nobody saw the monstrous creature rise of the water and hover over the pier. No one saw but one. Kakashi sighed in frustration as he made his was back to the stadium to pick up his charge. _It's here now,_ he thought. _It is almost time to go._

The clock was ticking away the remaining time as Sasuke informed his team though sign to pass him the ball as he started to wind up his trademark Sphere Shot.

The Doggles, recognizing the Uchiha boy's special shot, as they all refocused their attention on him and tried to stop him. The Abes blocked off the Doggles as the surrounded their star player, forming a defensive ring. The white and blue ball shot out the top of the Sphere Pool, followed closely by Sasuke. He was performing the backwards flip that would bring his foot slamming into the ball, but his attention was brought away from his intended target when he saw it. On the other side of the city, near the pier, a large something hovered poise looking directly at him. Sasuke gasped. The watery bubble surrounding it ripped before four bullets of energy shot into the city. Each one pierced one building after another before hitting the grounds near the stadium or different parts of it. Explosions erupted and rocked the city as every building hit toppled and caved in on them selves.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Naruto characters or the places in FFX so I'm not getting any lawsuits. Wish I did own them. 

AN: Now I now that I didn't write a disclaimer on chap one so here it is. Also I noticed the first paragraph was a bit choppy with bad spelling and miss placed or missing words and the last bit of the first chap was cut off, so I'm starting chapter two with it.

As some will eventually notice, I will certainly tweak the FFX plot a little by putting in my own little twists and changing the dialog. Can't have it all word for word, now can I?

And before I forget, since I'm new at this fanfic stuff, I'd like to send out thanks for my **VERY FIRST REVIEWS EVER! YAY ME! **That means I did good and I will keep updating every chance I get!

Final Fantasy Chronicles: Summoner Naruto

The Story's Beginning

The pure energy that held the water within the Sphere Pool disbursed and the water quickly emptied out on to the evacuating stadium below.

Sasuke hand reached out and grabbed the ring of the Sphere Pool when he fell. As more powerful explosion shook the stadium, Sasuke lost his grip and fell.

Pain coursed though his body when he came to. Somehow or anther the young Uchiha had survived his fall as he sat up. Sasuke grabbed his head as a throbbing headache shot through it. "Shit, that hurt…"

The dark haired youth took a look around; he was soaked by water and surrounded by rubble. He slowly stood up, wobbling a bit. He had landed near the entrance; he remembered being thrown when an explosion went off when he fell. He made his way out of the remains of the stadium, along with the rest of the surviving fan who were running past him.

Sasuke looked up and standing there next to a fallen wall, reading a little orange book as though nothing happened, was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the usually stoic boy carefully walked over pieces of fallen rubble and debris and up to the taller man. "What's going on!"

Kakashi snapped his book shut and stowed it away. "Come on, we're expected."

Sasuke blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi didn't say anything as he led the teen away from the broken stadium and deeper into the heart of Zanarkand.

Throughout the destruction and panic around, all but two souls made their way closer to the beast as waves of humanity rushed to find shelter from the monstrous creature that arrived just moments ago as it continued to destroy the city.

Kakashi was dipping between people with ease as the city's inhabitants stampeded across one of the bridges that connected Downtown Zanarkand with its residential areas in a desperate attempt to get away. Sasuke however was continuously bumped and pushed out of the way as he tried to keep up with Kakashi.

Then a strange, tingly sensation washed over Sasuke's body. In a blink of an eye, everything stopped. He looked to his left, then right, and all the way around to find everything and everyone frozen. Like statues. Fear and panic clearly etched on all their faces as he walked slowly around each of them.

"…now what's going on?"

"…it begins…"

Sasuke whirled around and turned down on the only mobile thing other than him self. A small dark skinned boy wearing strange clothes faced him. His clothes were royal blue and yellow torn at the shoulders and knees, making them into a no-sleeve hooded shirt and shorts.

Sasuke sent the child a hard, wary stare. "Who-"

The hooded boy had cut Sasuke off by saying, "It matters not my identity. So tell me," he smirked, tilting his head and folding his hands behind his back. "Are you afraid?"

Who's afraid? Surely not Uchiha Sasuke? What an outrageous question! "Never!"

"Good, you'll need a brave face for what's to come." With a snap of his fingers, the kid vanished and everything frozen was now moving. It was like someone had pressed the pause button on a remote and then pressing play again.

"Wha?" Sasuke turned around to look for the boy but he was no longer there. However he did see Kakashi again. "Hey wait!" Sasuke called before running after him.

Sasuke caught up to the taller man, stepping in front of Kakashi. There must have been a million questions for him to ask. "Are you crazy! We can't go this way!"

Kakashi spared a single, fleeting glance towards Sasuke before turning towards the offensive creature attacking Zanarkand "Look," The broody teen looked up at the said felonious monster. "We called it _Sin._"

"_Sin?_" What kind of name was that? Kakashi gave a small nod before his eye narrowed menacingly at the accursed monster. Just looking at it mad the usually detached and carefree man seethe and Sasuke could feel the vast amount of killing intent roll off Kakashi in powerful waves.

Out of the water shield, something large shot out and lodged it self in the wall of a nearby building. What ever it was, its long tentacle-like appendage writhed for a moment before its many glowing black scales shook themselves loose. Sasuke watched as they hurtled down into the city. Some landed a few feet away from the duo.

After landing into the ground, the thick scales opened up, like cocoons. Sasuke noted that these creatures, whatever they were, came up to his waist, were slimy, stood on tiny legs, and had viciously sharp claws. The screeches they made weren't very loud but still threatening as three approached the dark teen.

Sasuke tried to swat at a few but found that they were the ones pushing him back. One tried to take a chunk out of him by using their sharp as swords scaly wings. Sasuke backed up to avoid it, not noticing the small rock debris as he tripped over it.

Kakashi rolled his eye at the weak attempt to fight the Sin Scales his student made. _At least he tried, _Kakashi thought to him self as he pulled something out of the deeper reaches of his black coat (A.N. I'm being lazy with clothe descriptions. For now, think a kind of Auron-Cloud-ish look). The silver haired man walked up to the befallen teen, holding out a long red and silver sword. "You'll have an easier time with them with this."

Sasuke's dark eyes looked at the blade for a moment before standing up and taking it.

"Your uncle left you that."

"My uncle?"

Kakashi nodded before producing another, longer, and heavy looking, black and silver sword with little designs running up the actual blade. "You better be ready for this." He called to Sasuke before running forward, slicing at Sin Scales left and right, clearing himself a path.

"Hn." Sasuke frowned before following Kakashi's lead as they hacked, slashed, and sliced their way towards Sin.

Thank you for reading my fic so far and I hope you enjoyed it. If you've ever played FFX then you should know what happens next, of course my fic will definitely be different, seeing as though it a spin off.

Also I'd like for you readers to send me some suggestions as to who you'd like to see take up the different roles of the FFX characters besides Naruto taking Yuna's place and Sasuke taking Tidus' place. Give me some good ones and I might go through with it. I'll be updating maybe once a week, with my hectic schedule. With that said, I'll see you later. Send good reviews. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your suggestions readers. I've now decided who will be who as far as the main characters at concerned. But OMG the FFX characters outnumber the Naruto characters and there aren't enough Naruto female characters! I might have to invent OC's to fill in the open slots or I could just leave them…. BUT I DUN WANNA! Well, I'll think of something, so ya'll enjoy now.

Final Fantasy Chronicles: Summoner Naruto

Into The New World

"So, are you going to tell me, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke held his sword up, ready to bring it down on the next unfortunate Sin Scale that tried to attack him.

"Tell you what?" Theolder man asked without looking at the shorter young man.

The dark, broody teen sucked his teeth. Sasuke knew Kakashi knew what he wanted to know. "Do you really need me to ask?" Kakashi said nothing. "Fine, how the hell do you know what these damn things are? How do you know my uncle? And why is it you seem to know what that thing is up there," He said throwing his head in the direction of Sin. "And don't hand me some bull shit lie either!"

"Such foul language, Sasuke,"

"Right now I don't give a rat's ass! Answer me!"

Kakashi swung his sword at a Sin Scale, cleaving it in two. "I can't… at least not yet." He said, taking another swing at a Sin Scale while it was in mid-jump. "There are some things best left unsaid until the time is right and right now isn't the time." He cut another down. "Besides... I made a promise."

"Fine then, but you' better tell me soon." Sasuke swung his sword, killing yet another as two more rushed in. "Dammit! How many of these things are there!"

Kakashi and Sasuke now stood back to back with each other. "This isn't going to turn out good for us if we don't do something fast." Kakashi's eye then spoted a potential shred of hope. Off to the side was a tanker truck, almost completely hanging off the bridge. Hopefully it had feul or some thing flamable in it. "That, Sasuke!" He pointed to it. "We got to knock it down!"

Sasuke looked at the truck in confusion. Why would he want to knock it down? Then his dark eyes looked between the truck and the crippled building not too far away, then back at the truck. That's when he caught on. "The hell! Are you insane!"

Kakashi grunted before running over to it and he began to stike the electronicjunction hook that connected the tanks to the truck. Sin Scales attempted toattack the man while his back was turned only to meet the cold steel of Sasuke's sword. Kakashi smirked at Sasuke endeavor to protect him as his hacked and slashed away at his currant objective. His smirk widened, though one wouldn't be able to see it through his mask, as electric hook sizzled and popped and finally gave way.

Kakashi jumped back to avoid the small explosion the junction hook created before the tanks fell off the bridge and into the space between it and the building. A huge explosion resounded as a tower of fire rose up. The already falling building couldn't take the force of such and explosion as it caught fire and fell.

Sasuke yelped. The building fall right on top of him! He ran out of the way, a second short of getting flattened by the crumbling structure. The hords of Sin Scale however weren't very lucky as they gave out final cries before they were all squished_. Good riddens_, the young Uchiha thought darkly.

The building had crashed though the bridge, sending more debris into the air. "Come on!" Kakashi called as he actually jumped onto the falling building!

Sasuke didn't think, he just followed the grey-white haired man. Hopefully he knew what he was doing! Did he know what he was doing!_Wait! What the hell am **I** doing!_ He thought to him self. Sharp shards of glass and fire blew up into the air beneath his feet. Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi jumping backonto the broken bridge aheadand into a safer place. Now all he needed to do is match the man. _Almost there, almost there!_ He chanted to him self. Then it was time to make the leap of faith. The sinking building was getting dangerously low before Sasuke bent down. _I gotta make it!_ Then, with all the power he had in his legs, he pushed up and jumped.

The flames on the building seem to follow Sasuke as he propelled him self throught the air. The sounds of the building blowing up under himrang loudly in his ears. He stretched his arms out as far as human anatomy allowed. For a moment, Sasuke thought he wouldn't make it. He was relieved to be proven wrong when his hands meet with cold, but very solid concrete. Sasuke's body swung back and forth as his fingers dug in to find enough of a grip. He didn't dare look down to see the building he'd just escaped across meet its fate as it broke apart like a fallen jig-saw puzzle.

Kakashi stepped to the edge of the broken bridge and looked down at the stuggling Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei!" The bridge gave a sudden and violent jerk up. Sasuke nearly lost his grip but held fast. Large chuncks of building came flying towards them as if they were being picked up by a vaccum."Kakashi-sensei!"He called to the man a second time.

The man wasn't even payin attention to Sasuke. Instead he seemed to be talking to Sin. Sasuke didn't know what was going on now nor did he realize when ithovered over to them until it was directly over them. "Are you really sure about that?" then as if hearing a silent 'yes', he nodded. Kakashi's eye trailed on Sasuke now who had pulled him self half way onto the bridge. The teen huffed and glared up at Kakashi for his lack of assistance. "Nows the time..." He said, bendding down and grabbing the scuff of his vest and raised him up high over his head. It almost felt like Sasuke was being offered to Sin or something, but Kakashi didn't let go... yet. "This is were everything begins for you." Sasuke's stomach fell when saw that Kakashi's eye crinkeld up, meaning he was smiling, or something along those lines. Not agood sign! "I'll see you soon, okay?" Kakashi said as his feet left the groung.

Sasuke gasped when the grey-white haired man let him go. Together, the two began to float up towards Sin. He looked down at Kakashi who smiled and waved. Then everything got bright as Sasuke was envelopped in light...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When the light subsided, Sasuke found him self floating a few feet off the ground. Beneath him he could see a small village covered in wild flowers and palm trees. Ruins of long since destroyed buildings that looked vaguely familiar dotted around the village.

"Dobe! Didn't I say you shouldn't have messed with it!"

Sasuke turned to see a pair of boys, no older than five or so; one with spikyblonde hair and the other with dark hair,running full speed towards the village gates as a large coyote creature chased after them.

The blonde turned to his friend yelling, "Me! You're the one that made it ma- aahh!" The little blonde tripped over a small rock jutting out of the ground. The other boy turned just in time to see the creature jumped into the air, ready to pounce on his friend.

"Look out!"

"Watera!" Then a huge surge of water knocked it back. It ran away with its tail between its legs, whining. "... Now then, boys..."

The two flinched. They gulped before they turned to come face to frowning face with a tall man with tanned skin, blue eyes, and wild, spiky hair that stuck out in every possible (and even odd) angle.

He looked like an older version of the little blondeboy so Sasuke figuered they had to be father and son or closely related. "Anyone care to explain?" he said as hishands pushed back the long, short sleeved,white coat with red flames at the bottom before theywent to his hips. His foot tapped impatiently as he gave the two a -_don't you dare think about lying to me- _sort of look.

"**Hey kid, wake up!"**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

There was a flash of light and Sasuke found him self floating in Zanarkand. _But wasn't it destroyed just then? _The Uchiha looked around, he was floating just above the tallest skyscapper in the city, in the very center of the city. There, just below him, Sasuke could make out the figure of a man in black and red. He had short,blackhair that shot strait up, eyes just as dark as Sasuke's were, and there were a pair of large greengoggles around his neck. Sasuke focused onhim. He was... familiar somehow. The young Zanrakanianfound him self swimming toward this mystery man, trying to get a better look at him.

The man kept his eyes on Sasuke. "**It's time for you to wake up now, Sasuke.**"he called up. "**Every body is wait'n on you.**"

Sasuke blinked. Who was 'every body'? That's whenthe young mannoticed thathis body wasbecoming sluggish. He started to feel lightheaded, then, the dark oblivion of unconsciousness began to take him. "Wai-... who are... you?" Wheathed he recieved an answer of not, he didn't know. The darkness came over him as he was gently ushered into sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chirp chirp... chirp...chirp

Sasuke twitched in annoyance. That sound was really starting to get on his nerves. The last remaining Uchiha slowly opened his eyes to meet a pair of small, beady,dark brown ones surounded by feathers, staring curiously back at him. The bright red and yellow bird cocked its head to the side. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at it. "Beat it!"

The exotic bird squaked and took flight in fright. Dark eyes followed it as it flew over toits flock circling around a large, partialysubmerged building that's definately seen better days. Something about it gave it an airof nearomnipotentpower long since forgotten.

Sasuke pushed him self up off the slab of ruin he'd been using as a pillow as he began to swim towards a tiny flight of stairs and towards the only place with dry land for him to stand on. The swim wasn't very exciting as he looked around at the ruins poking out of the water, he noticed each one bore the same symbols and writing. Soon though, his feet touched the first stonestair before he walked out of the water.

Sasuke took a look around. Hedidn't like the look of this place. Thesky was an ominus shade of grey, theairwas still, and it was far too quiet. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, something was way off about this place.He just didn't feel right about being here.Sasuke walked forth with caution up the path to the building that loomed above him. His eyes darted left and right, his footsteps were soundless, and his grip tightened on his sword.All themuscles in his body were tense, ready to spring into action with even the slightest perseption of danger. Just then...

CRACK!

Sasuke gave a surprised yelp as the ground beneath himcrumbled and he fell. The feeling of cold water washed over his body again, course he really didn't mind since he was already wet.

The dark youngman broke the surface and shook water from his eyes. Sasuke cursed loudly.Then he felt it. Another presance lurking around. His head snapped around when he heard a splash. He watched a bright greenmerinecreature jumped high over his head and back into the water, it was promptly followed buy two more.

Sasuke grunted before taking a breath and diving. As he ried to swim away, he notice just how fast these things were. They'd cath him in no time ifhe tried to run. Sasuke mentally slapped him self. Why was **he**doing therunning any way? He was a Uchiha and Uchihas never run away! Sasuke did a gracful 180 turn and faced them down.

These creatures, the Sahagin, looked surprised to see the sudden change in their prey's attitude as he shot at them like a bullet. Red tinged the water and Sasuke cut one of the Sahagin in two. Sasuke blinked at the fallen monster, instead of sinking down (or float up, which ever it was supposed to do when it died) it burst into small wisps of lights.

The remaining two screeched loudly, giving him a watery promise of revenge as they charged. Sasuke dodged the first that came after him, but only just barely. He ducked under a webbed claw that swung at his face. Sasuke impaled the Sahagin, running his sword into its gut and out its back. It cried out in its death and burst into light like the first one. Had he been paying better attention, Sasuke would have noticed small lights glowing as a danerously large shadowslowly lurked around.

The Blitzball star turned warrior smirked at the last Sahagin_,two down, one to go._

Boom!

A large something, a Geosgaeno, came out of no where, swimming towards Sasuke and the Sahagin. The said creature tried to swim away but the Geosgaeno chomped down on it. It didn't like its taste and spat it out.The Geosgaenothen zeroed in on Sasuke, another viable food source.

It charged Sasuke with an openmouth. Sasuke swam up,dodging it. At the same time he preformed a front flip, sticking his sword out and slashing the monster along its back. Then he shot towards the surface. Sasuke looked around. He needed to escape quickly!

Then he saw it, a doorway into the building. Perfect! Now he just needed to get to it! The Geosgaeno let out an enraged roar. It sounded extreamly pissed off! Sasuke dived back under and swam for all his worth! Okay sure, Uchihas never ran from a fight, but non of those fights were against monsters that wanted to eat them! It was now just a few feet away. He was almost just there when he felt the Geosgaeno's mouth open up and saw it start to suround him!

The Geosgaeno roared in anger and frustraition when it closed its mouth and didn't taste flesh and blood. Sasuke had just made it! The Geosgaeno roar was powerful enough to send the young Uchiha flying into the inner walls and the back of his skull met stone.

Sasuke saw spots dance across his eyes. He blinked rapidly to get rid of them. Sasuke shakily stood up holding his head. He shook it, almost instantly regreting it. He was definantly gonna feel that later. The beast outside ramed its large body into the tiny door fram, refusing to give up its prey. This however caused rock to loosen and fall along the hall. It effetively barracaded Sasuke in.

Sasuke sent a icy glare at the mini caved it hall. Now what! He had only two options; to stay here or go exploring. He chose to explore. Maybe if he looked around he'd find another exit. Sasuke stepped out of knee deep water and carefully picked his way up a broken staircase and up to large double doors. He gave it a push, but barely moved. Either the hinges were badly rusted or something was bloking it. Sasuke pushed again, harder this time.

There was a sudden crash of thunder and a flash of lightning that illuminated the room. The long since large fallen pieces of stone rolled away as they were forced to move when the door they were propped up against opened. Uchiha Sasuke walked in, cautiously examining every nook and cranny of the spacious room. His dark eyes swept over odd looking statues and worn carvings on the walls. He also noted the dampness of the room due to the water that rushed in and out.

Another flash of lightning followed by the sound of thunder let the Uchiha boy know that it had started to rain outside. A chilling wind lashed at his drencted, pale skin. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him self to give him self even a little warmth. "I'll...f-freeze if I d-don't do... s-somthing!" he said, a small chatter in his voice. Oh what he'd give to be in his own nice, warm, and large bed right about now in Zanarkand!

_Deal with it, Uchiha! _he chided him self. _You're not in Zanarkand anymore! It's problably long gone by now! _That's right, Sin destroyed it.

Sasuke growled deeply as he continued to look around. Then something caught his eye. He walked to the center of the room and looked at it. '_It'_ was a pile of half burnt wood. The remains of a camp fire. That ment someone was here before him, and from the looks of it, recently. At that moment, Sasuke didn't need to care about that. Right now he needed to find a flint and something dry he could burn to restart a fire here.

Sasuke scowered the first and second floors for what he needed. Soon he came running back with a flint and an armful of withered, dried up flowers. He placed the dead bouquet on the camp fire remains, arranging them so the caught fire easily. He then held the two flint piecesover the bouquet and roughly swept one over the other, creating sparks.

Soon enough Sasuke was sitting in front of a fire. He was warm now, but he had yetanother problem now...

GGRRRRRRR!

And there that problem was now. Sasuke frowned deeply as his hand went to hisgrowling stomache. He hadn't eaten since before Sin's attack on Zanarkand. "I knew I should've eaten something before I left." Sighing, Sasuke laid down rubbing his heavy eyes. Maybe if he took a quick nap he could divert his attention away from that empty feeling in his gut. Sasuke sat back up, pulling his knees to his chest, his head drupped before he yawned. He then slipt off into bitter-sweet slumber. Had he stayed awake a moment longer, Sasuke would have seen a darkened form slip between the shadows above him quickly, soundlessly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You want something?" Sasuke snapped at his visitor. He was slouching, which was a rare sight, on his couch and was drumming his fingers on its arm. He was in a foul mood that night and needed to take it out on something or someone.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with that same bored look he alway wore. "Can't you ever respect your elders?"

"No,"

Kakashi shook his head. "You made some pretty bad calls out there, Sasuke." the older man said.

A vein was starting to become evident in Sasuke's left temple. "What's it to you? S'not like you accually stick around long enough to watch any of my games!"

It was true, Kakashi never had much of an interest in Blitzball, but it made a good discraction from certain thoughts from time to time. "You're supposed to be the team leader, you shold really learn how to act like one." He said as he began to leave. He then opened the door but stopped. "When you have someone whose depending on you, you have to be strong for them. Your team was depending on you tonight, but I guess you were just afraid of the responsibility." Kakashi said before closing the door.

Sasuke shot out of his seat. "I not afraid of anything!"

A small dark skinned boy in blue and yellow phased into the room. "You were afraid." he said, then disappeared. Sasuke turned towards the strange voice but didn't see the owner of it.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sasuke's head nodded up and down in his sleep. A sudden sound from behind made him jerk back into awareness. His head turned left and right, his body tensed up. Sasuke's ears perked, listening for that sound again. It almost felt like he was being watched. Sasuke, not seeing or hearing anything out of order, simply went back to sitting.

Sasuke looked at the fire. "Ah, geeze!" it was now near comepletely gone by now as it began to slowly burn out. Sasuke looked left and right, trying to find something more to burn. "I need to find more wood or another withered up bouquet." Sauke stood up go scrounge around for more material. As he turned away from the fire, this time he felt it for sure. Dark eyes scaned the room before the landed on a large monster up on the second floor railing.

It, a Klikk, watched Sasuke with wicked red eyes. The Klikk stood poised on all fours. It had long, sythe-like claws, ready to rake the flesh off Sasuke, a long pointed tail, and tough looking skin. It looked even more deadly when it eyes glowed.

The Klikk gave a screeching roar, then it moved. It was fast, much faster than the Sahagin. It used the walls on the second floor to circle Sasuke. Then, without warning, the Klikk jumped into the air. Sasuke dove out of the way when it nearly landed on him.

Sasuke whipped out his sword, prepared to fight. The Klikk rushed forward, brandashing its claws and taking a swipe at him. Sasuke blocked with his sword. He push the Klikk back and swung. The sword only seemed to nick the Klikk's armor-like skin. Sasuke swore under his breath. Not only was this thing agile, but it had a strong deffence, and it barely needed any offensive strength with its claw!

Sasuke swung his sword again, this time missing completely when the Klikk jumped back. It then rebounded and slashed at Sasuke's face. Sasuke ducked, all it managed to cut was few stray hairs on the Uchiha head. Sasuke took the oppertunity to preform several graceful back flips to gain some distance. Sasuke put up a guard with his sword and the Klikk looked ready to pounce. Sasuke suddenly found him self thanking Kakashi for giving him all those lessons in swordsmanship. The two were now facing each other in a stand off.

KaBOOOM!

The door not far away was suddenly blown off its hinges.

And chapter 3 is done! Sorry for the wait, gomen nasai! I had a lot to do during the week. Now you're pobably thinking who's gonna be who, right? Well fear not! I'll post the casting next chapter. Tell me how you like this chapter. With that said, it's time for me to bow out! Ja ne everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone, here's the main cast list:

Yuna- Naruto

Tidus- Sasuke

Lulu- Sakura

Waka- Lee

Riku- Hinata

Auron- Kakashi

Kimahri- Shino

Now that we've established the cast I'll give you guys my reasons as to why they got these roles at the end of the chapter. Also, at the begining of every other chapter I'll fork over more castings until they're all filled up. Also **_CONGRADULATIONS TO ME!_** I got **20 reviews! _YATTA!_** Sure, it may not be a lot, but sometimes simple pleasures for simple peaple (not that I'm a simple... not in the head anyway) Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up chapters. Happy reading everyone!

"English"

"_Al Bhed_"

"**_Attack Names_**"

_Thinking_

Final Fantasy Chronicles: Summoner Naruto

The Meeting: Part One

Sasuke watched as the heavy door flew through the air and smack the wall. His attention then turned to a small group of five, four men and one girl, standing in the now doorless doorway. Each wore the most unusual clothes he'd ever seen. The men fanned out around Sasuke and the Klikk with raised guns. The girl then stepped up beside the Uchiha while adjusting her of arm bands. The girl gave Sasuke a curious look through a pair of goggles. He in turn gave her his usual cold stare that really didn't seem to phase her.

Sasuke's dark eyes looked the mysterious girl up and down, taking in all her features. She wore a hot pink and pale yellow body suite with green straps, matching pink head gear, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of knee high boots. She stood a head shorter than him, had a petite form, had blue-black hair that was cut short so that it didn't pass her ears, and from as far as Sasuke could see, had pale, almost paper-white skin.

Sasuke raised a dark brow. "You're going to help?"

The mystery girl nodded once before sinking into a fighting stance and brandashing a weird claw-like weapon at the Klikk. Sasuke shrugged before raising his Longsword. "Just don't get in my way."

Then, with a tremendous burst of speed, Sasuke charged the monster with the girl close behind. The two quickly closed the distance between them and the Klikk as Sasuke swung his sword in a wide arch.

The Klikk, with all its agility, quickly jumped out of the way. This however left it open to attack as the second member of tag team fighters took atvantage of its vunerable underside. One would think with her small size that she wouldn't have the physical strength nessesary to really hurt something like a Klikk, however she did. With a viciously sharp clawed fist, she she punched the creature back. Sasuke came around her to press their attack with an over head slash. Sasuke's sword attack managed to slice though its thick armor-like skin on its shoulder and into softer flesh under it this time. The Klikk gave a pained screech as blood flowed freely onto the floor. It shieked again before swinging its talons at the him.

Sasuke dived away to the side, completely avoiding the attack. His partner rushed forward, pulling back her arm and curling her hand into a tight fist again. The Klikk swung its claw in a horizontal slash aimed at her neck. She ducked just in time, allowing her to get within its defenses. The pale girl delivered a strong uppercut to its maw. She pivited around and followed through with a roundhouse kick, connecting the back of her foot with its face, and knocking the Klikk senselss.

The kick had enough power in it to send the Klikk flying. One of the four men that accompanied the girl yelped when he saw the Klikk being hurtled in his direction. He managed to move out the way seconds before the Klikk impacted with the stone support beam behind him.

There was a definante **BOOM** followed by the sound of crumbling stone as cracks spidered out from where the Klikk landed. Sasuke and the girl readied themselves again when monster quickly recovered and rose to its feet, shaking it head to focus its vision. Even though the Klikks face so stiff it couldn't create a proper expession, that didn't stop the Zanarkanian or the mysterious girl from seeing the angry, murderous glint in its red eyes or feel the terrible amount of bloodlust radiating from it.

Sasuke barely saw the creature move when all the sudden he felt most of the air in his lungs being forcefully driven out and found himself knocked into the air. The Klikk moved with monsterous speed when it rammed into the teenager with a lot of force behind it. When he hit the ground he skidded a few yards before stopping, kicking up dust along the way. Sasuke got up to his knees, his mouth filling with the coppery tast of blood. With his free hand he gently touched his rubbs and hiss in pain. It was a wonder nothing broke. _Shit, that things a heavy hitter!_

The Klikk wasted no time as it moved on to the girl. It jumped up into the air screeching, extending one of its clawed arms while guarding it underside. After getting struck twice there, it didn't seem to want the give the girl another chance to hit it there again. The girl jumped back, avoiding the raking claws. The Klikk rebounded from its initial attack and swung its heavy tail. She back away quickly.Its swinging tail distacted her just long enough for the Klikk to take a swipe at her. She screamed in pain when dagger sharp claws sliced through cloth and into her arm, leaving three large horizontal gashes.

The girl fell back, clutching her bleeding arm. The Klikk was about to pounce on her when a hail of bullets wizzed by. The Klikk screeched in anger again and was now charging the nearest human with such blinding speed he barely had time to reloud. The four men that came in with her raised their guns again, ready to fire off another round. The recovered Sasuke stepped in the way of the Klikk and raised his sword and blocked the attack.Sasuke pulled away to get some distance. He then held up his sword and started pouring chakra into the blade until it glowed a light shade of blue. Sasuke then dashed forward with awe inspiring speed. He lept up into a front flip then twisted his body until he was spinning in midair. "**_Swordplay: Spiral Cut!_**" He called out his attack before bringing down his sword heavily on the Klikk, carving a daiagnal wound across its chest area. He seemed to have weakend it drasticly as it now stumbled back, screeching in agony.

The unnamed girl looked surprised to see a complete, yet very strong, stranger, defend her and her companions so. "Dammit, woman! Don't just sit there, do something!"

The short haired girl shook her shock away and nodded. Standing up, she fished though a small hip pack and pulled out a small round, green object.

Sasuke was holding the enraged beast at bay while the armed man behind dashed away to a safer place. Sasuke's eyes drifted over to the girl to see her holding a small grenade, ready to pull the clip out and throw it. She seemed hesitant though, as if waiting for him to get out of the way. A devilishly cold smirk crossed his features before the broody teen pushed the Klikk towards the girl. Then he ducked away and quickly moved out of the blast radius when she threw it.

The Klikk reeled back, poised to rush after him. The little grenade rolled under the beast and a split second later...

**KaBOOOOOM!**

The Klikk was engulfed in a sea of flames! The witnessing humans had to take a few steps back as the searing heat licked at them and flying debres went in all directions. From somewhere inside the ball of fire, a final, agonized shiek reverberted from the Klikk before whisps of lights danced up out of the flames and vanished away.

Sasuke watched all this from his place not too far away, panting heavily. They beat it, but Sasuke frowned at himself. His **_Spiral Cut_** left him feeling sluggish. If this was the best his strength could do, then he seriously needed more training from Kakashi, that is if he could find him. Sasuke eyes flew over to the girl who stood there watching him. After a moment of staring she took off he goggles, revealing shockingly white, pupleless eyes. The girl gave him a small smile.

Sasuke sighed before he slumped to the floor, ready to take a long nap. "Now there's something you don't see every day." He said more to himself than to her. At the moment of slight weariness he didn't see the four men he helped save surround him. The Uchiha yelped in pain when he felt a hand suddenly grip his black hair and pull him back up to his feet. "What the hell are you... lemme go dammit!"

The moment those words left his mouth three gun barreles were shoved in his face. "_Fryd ec drec?_" One of the four men asked in a language Sasuke had never even heard before.

"_Y fiend! Eh resyh tukieca!_" Another responded.

"_Oac! Ed ec cu!_ "

Despite Sasuke's lack of understanding their words, body language was something he did understand and from the way things were looking, it didn't look like things were falling in his favor. His suspisions were confermed when the one clutching his hair tigtened his grip, making the Uchiha wince, and when a dark skinned man pressed a curved knife to his throat. _Bastards!_

"_Fa gamm ed?_"

He almost sighed in relief when the girl suddenly spoke up. "_Fryd! Fryd ev ed ec risyh?_"

The one with the knife twisted it away from Sasuke's neck and pointed at her. Not in a threatening way though, simply as if to make a point. "_Drao yna dra cysach eh taydr._"

The girl placed her hands on her hips and said, "_E vanpet ed! Fa puchk ed fedr ic._" Her white eyes drifted over to him before she came close to him. TOO close for his liking. "... _Cunno_" She breathed into his ear.

Sasuke doubled over when her bare fist sank deeply into his already abused gut, knocking the air out of him. Sasuke dropped to his knees before falling over. His world became nothing more than a blurry double visioned place as he watched the girl watch him go down before turning and waling away. Then he was submerged into the relm of darkness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sasuke groaned ever so slightly as awareness slowly came back to him. He could hear the sound of rolling waves all around and felt the world move in a sort of swaying motion. A cool breeze ruffled his hair and clothes bringing with it the scent of sea air. Sasuke shivered a little at the coolness around him. Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself lying on very cold and very hard metal floor that made him feel stiff. Not the best thing to wake up to after going through so much so fast.

Sasuke pushed himself up to a sitting position to look around. Not only was it still night, but now he was trapped on a boat in the middle of the sea with a bunch of wackos who spoke some wierd language! Not only that, but they took all his things! From his sword to his Eithers! _My life offically sucks now!_ He then cursed his luck colorfully. _Someone up there must really hate me_.

Sensing sudden movement from behind, one of two guards turn to see the dark haired teen rise. "_Ced, lybdejega!_" He guard shouted at Sasuke while elbowing him down into the guard rail of the ship.

"Dammit!" Sasuke threw the man a death glared. "What the hell was that for?"

"_Hu sujehk, rayn!_" Sasuke suddenly found the other guard's gun inches away from his face.

The Uchiha clentched his fist and turned away. "Bunch of assholes." He mumbled.

At that moment, on the opposite end of the deck, a heavy metal door slid open as five more people walked out. Among them, Sasuke could see the girl that knocked him out. He seethed at the memory. She had fallen in step behind a young man around Sasuke's age, a year older than him. He wore a black and white sleeveless suite with blue staps cris-crossing here and there, a pair of fingerles glove, a pair of short boots, and, like the girl behind him, a pair of goggles that where pushed up to his forehead. The newcomer had perly eyes like the girl but had long black hair. He wore a scowl that could rival Sasuke's and held an air of arrogant superiority. He was obviously the leader of the group. The Uchiha frowned deeply with narrowing eyes. This guy was definantly someone Sasuke knew he wouldn't like.

While one of the guards kept his gun on Sasuke the other turned and bowed deeply to the two. "_Caynir res._" The long haired teen jerked his head in Sasuke's direction with narrowed eyes.

The girl came around to Sasuke and pulled him up while pinning his arm almost gently behind his back. The youth with the long hair dug into his back pocket and produced a pair of goggles. He then jestered for Sasuke to take them and, if Sasuke was reading him right, and he beleived he was, to jump overboard into the water.

The dark brooder raised a defiant brow but decided to play dumb. "... Me.Not.Understand.You!" From behind he could hear a stifled snicker.

The pale eyed teen frowned, his brow twitching in annoyance. "_Tu oui hud cbayg?_" he questioned before repeating his earlier actions.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I just said I didn't understand you."

"_Ehcumhala!_" A gun was then pointed at Sasuke... again! _These people must love doing that_, he though dryly.

The girl behind Sasuke swated the weapon away with a "_Fyed!_" before turning to Sasuke. "H-he s-s-said you can stay i-if you work."

Sasuke's ears caught the fluently, but studdering spoken words of actual English. Her words were light and soft with a hint of shyness. He turned to look at the girl with slightly widened eyes. "You understand me?" she nodded. Then pain blossomed in the back of head when the butt of rifle collided with it. Sasuke growled from his chest, silently vowing to kill the next idiot that hit him. "Dammit! Okay, I'll work!"

The girl gave him a small appologetic smile before translating for her comrades. They finally seemed to back off when she told them Sasuke's decision. "T-there are some r-ruins d-d-down below us. We're g-goning t-t-to go down and d-dig it up and s-salvage something i-important. T-there's still some p-power left in t-the ruins, s-so we'll have to activate i-it before we s-s-start escavating." She explained as she handed Sasuke back all his belongings they had confiscated.

Sasuke shugged, before taking back his stuff and walking to the gaurd rail. "Whatever." He said as he strapped his sword across his back. Sasuke then jumped onto the rail with ease and threw an expecting glance at her before diving in head first. The girl looked over the rail only to see a large splash. She turn to the other four men, and told them it was time to go before she slipped one her goggles once again and plunged into the sea water.

The swim went fairly smooth as the decended deeper and deeper into the darkened sea with only the overhead lights from the ship to illuminate their way. Along the was they met a group (four or five) of some flesh eating Piranhas that were quickly dispatched before they could do any real harm.

Just a little further away, Sasuke could made out dim red lights and the silhouetted form of a large collapsed bulding that, oddly enough, looked simmilar to the ones one would find in Zanarkand. The very thought made him a little homesick. He was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed that they made it to the ruins until he felt someone tap his shoulder. Sasuke turned to see the bilingual girl pointing to a opening infront of her and waved at him to follow. With a nod, he swam in after her.

The two found themselves in a small room. In front of them there was a large panel that still had some power in it as it flickered off and on. The girl swam up to it and started tapping away at the touch scheen keys. After a moment of watching her do this, Sasuke was begining to get bored. _This is getting annoying_, he sighed mentally before he came up next to her and moved the girl aside. Turning to the panel, he gave it a few good smacks.

If she could, the unamed girl would have yelped at his violent actions. He was gonna break it! She moved to stop him but was derailed when a green light flashed on the panel and the ancient doors slid open. She gave Sasuke a surprised look and he simply waved it off and went on ahead. She blinked at his swimming form before following after into another room that looked like an Obsevatory where they met more Piranhas. A quick slash of a sword here, and a few clawed punches there, and like the ones outside, the deadly little fish were reduced to sushi. The duo continued on into the Power Room.

Sasuke watched as his forced teammate swim up to a large machine that was attached to the ceiling. There were a number of tubes and wire connected to it that went off in every direction though some of the tubes were disconnected, a few wires were severed, and from the looks of the faint glow inside the glass chamber in the center, it seemed it was running on its secondary, emergency power. The girl looked around the machine and waved over to him, wanting him to take a look. Sasuke came over and looked at the hunk of metal and glass. He blinked at power generator when he came closer. It kinda reminded him of the mini generator he owned. In fact, it looked just like the one that gave power to his house back in Zanarkand. _Okaaaay_, the thought before getting to work. _That's a little weird, but at least I know what to do_.

After a moment of reconnecting tubes and fixing wires he finally threw the **ON** switch up. The the center chamber grew brighter as the generator began to hum with renewed life and the terbines began to turn. The room lit up as energy poured out of the machine. Sasuke gave a small smirk at his successful abilities as a handyman.

Unbeknownest to the two in the Power Room, the sudden surge of commsion the generator started drew the attention of a large sea creature with many tenticles.

Wih their task done, the two made their way out of the Power Room and into the Obsevatory. The moment the two reentered the room, a large octopus looking thing, a Tros, shot out at them from nowhere. The Tros was many shades of blue, had big yellow eyes, a thickly amored head. The water beast was easily twice their size as it speedily made its way to them. Two tenticles shot out in an attempt to grab them.

The two dodged to the sides, slipping out of the Tros' range. Sasuke pulled out his Longsword while the girl Claws. The Tros yellow eyes trailed between the two humans as if choosing which one to attack first before settling on the smaller one. Then, with its powerful tenticles, the Tros darted towards the pale eyed girl, its long tenticles schetched out to insnare her

But Sasuke would have non of that as he carved off one of its writhing apendages. The Tros bellowed in agony before swimming around to the opposite side of the room and away from the two, trailing clouds of blood. However, it didn't stay away as it charged back at them. Using its armor covered head, it knocked the two away in a hit and run.

Shaking the fuzziness away, Sasuke was now genuinally getting fed up and was on his last good nerve. Looking over to his partner, he motioned her to go around as he went the opposite way. She nodded, recognizing his plan to trap it in a Pincer Attack. Reaching their desired positions, the two nodded once to each other before charging it at the same time.The girl managed to reach the Tros first. It shot out its remaining tenticles to block the attack, but she weaved around them. With a visious punch, she knocked the Tros back towards Sasuke. With a swift swing of his sword, Sasuke cleaved the water creature in two.

The Tros cried out in its death before bursting into little balls of light.

Outside, one by one the large and long rusted search lights turned on as power once again fowed through them. There bright light come on so sudden that they scared away a small school of innocent fish. By then Sasuke and the bilingual girl emerged from the ruins and out into the open waters again. Thanks to the newly added light, the pitch darkness was banashed away as the two made their way to the small search party that had joined them from off the ship.

Sasuke noticed that they were all looking and pointing at a large wall of coral reef before one started back up to the surface. _Probably going to tell those other guys about the find,_ Sasuke thought. Following their gaze, he saw just what it was they seemed to starring at. In bedded within layers of coral and rock, was a large ship of some kind. It had been badly rusted due to constant exposure to water and time, and covered in both Algie and coral. Its once brillant and flashy colors was drastically dulled and had many dents and holes blown into it. Overall, it wasn't very appealing to the eye. Though, for some reason, Sasuke had an inkling that the people swimming not five feet from him were planning something big with it. Obviously they were going to give it an overhaul to fix it up, but what they were going to use it for drew up one big question mark in his head.

_Whatever then_, Sasuke said mentally. _My jobs done so I'm not gonna stick around any longer than I have to_. Then he turned and began his swim back ship, the others following shortly after.

One by one, the group of exivators broke the surface. There was a rope latter hanging overboard, waiting to be used for them to get back on the boat with. The girl went up first, then one by one the two men that came with her, and finally Sasuke who shook off droplets of water once he got back on deck.

"_Fa vuiht dra airship!_" One of the three exclaimed

Another then said, "_Dra naluntc fana nekrd_."

"_Hur, ruf du tnok ed ib?_" the third asked. Then the man turned to Sasuke. "_Oui, uidceta!_" he called to Sasuke. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figuer out what the man said before he continued on inside the ship. The heavy metal door slid shut, leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke shrugged, before walking over to a bunch of stacked up metal cargo crates that had been tied down and covered somewhat. Truth be told, it really didn't matter one way or another if they did or didn't trust him. He sat down on the cold metal deck and leaned back on his fore arms to look up at the stary night sky before he began to endulge in his favorite activity; brooding. And that's how he was for over an hour. Every now and again the load beast in his stomach would growl, catching and then losing Sasuke's attantion. "I deffinately should have eaten something before I left."

It was then that soft footsteps caught his attention. Sasuke turned to see the girl from earlier. She froze under his cold, hard stare. "What do you want?" he said icily. He still hadn't forgiven her for knocking him out among other things.

"I-I-I... I w-was just... h-here." She placed a tray of food down in front of him.

To Sauke, it looked weird, but given that he hadn't eaten anything all day, he found the aroma was very suductive. Sitting up and crossing his legs, he picked the tray up and placed it on his lap. He muttered a "Thanks," then he started to pick and nibble at the food, though his eyes trailed on the girl ever few seconds. She in turn sat down across from him and deverted her white eyes away. They sat like that for the next few minutes until he finally put the tray down and stood up to stretch while walking out to the middle ofthe deck.

"... Um..."

Sasuke turned to face her. It was time for a little "Q" and "A." "So, you got a name?"

She nodded before saying in a almost whispering voice. "Hinata,"

Sasuke nodded at this. At least now he knew what to call her. "I'm Sasuke. So, you really understand me?" She nodded. "And you didn't say so earier because..." He left the question hanging so she could fill it in.

"... S-sorry. I-I-I was doing it to save your l-life. T-the others thought **_o-oui_ **were a-a fiend." Hinata said, emphisizing the oui word.

"We"

The newly established Hinata nodded. " Oh...'_Oui'_ means 'you'." She then walked over to the railing and looked out at the ocean. She was begining to feel a little comfortable with their talking now that the tension seem to be lifting. Even her studdering lessened.

"So then, who are you people?"

Hinata turned her head to Sasuke. "You can't tell? We're Al Bhed." then something seemed to dawn on her. "You aren't an Al Bhed hater... are you?" She looked at him worriedly as she turned completely around. She sighed when he shook his head no. "So.. where are you from?"

Sasuke didn't trust her too much, but that kind of information wasn't too much to share. "Zanarkand." he turned away for a moment so he didn't catch the odd look she sent him. "I'm a Blitzball player for the Zanarkan Abes."

Hinata blinked. "I-I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but, did you hit your head? Are you feeling alright?"

The Zanarkanian glared at her questions. Rude indeed, and it only served to remind him of his bruised ego. "You, and your friends hit me." He said slowly, vemon dripping off each word.

She flinched. "S-s-sorry." He was beginning to scare her again. "So, d-do you remember anything before we met you?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Saske took a deep breath and counted to ten, his anger ebbing away. He then crossed the rest of the deck to stand next to her by the guard rail. He then begain to tell her about Zanarkand, life there, Blitzball, and so on up to Sin's attack. He even mentioned the light that engulfed him and Kakash It was the most so far he ever talked in his life, but the conversation got him thinking when he saw each of her reactions to different parts of his story.

"What?" he asked when he saw her eyes grow to the size of sausers plates.

"You... you were near Sin?" she asked disbelievingly while the information was still sinking in. Sasuke nodded. "I see. Don't worry then." Hinata said, a small sympathetic smile creeping into existance on her lips. "You'll get better soon." Sasuke gave her an odd look. "They say when Sin's around, people loose their memories and start to hallucinate."

Sasuke's odd look became much more apperant. "Are you trying to say I'm sick?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, you must've breathed in some of Sin's toxins." she said. "Zanarkand doesn't exist anymore, well, not really. It was destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago." She then pushed off the rail. " So nobody plays any Blitzball there anymore."

Now, Sasuke could handle the part of Sin destroying Zanarkand, he was there after all. It was her last four words that hit Sasuke hard however. "... A thousand... no!" He looked the smaller girl in the eye. "There's no way... I saw Sin attack Zanarkand. It couldn't have happened **that** long ago!" She had to be lying! Sin came, attacked Zanarkand, and took him away less than twenty-four hours ago.

Hinata looked at him sympathetically again and shook her head at him. It couldn't be true, could it? Sasuke looked up at Hinata again, half expecting here to say "Fooled you!" and laugh at him, be it was for not. He turned away from her, stunned into silence, and looked down into the dark murky sea water.

Hinata watched Sasuke sadly. He truely seemed to believe in his own story, but this was the reality of it all and Sin's toxin seemed to have afflicted him severly. Hinata came up beside him, she needed to cheer him up somehow. After a moment of thinking she finally thought of something. "... You said that... you like to play Blitzball, right?" Sasuke nodded numbly. "Maybe you should try going to Luca." she suggested.

Sasuke finally looked at her again. "Luca?"

"Yes, there's a Blitzball tournament coming up and a lot of people are going there. Who knows, someone might recongnize you there."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "Why not? I go."

Hinata smiled. "Okay, I'm going to go tell the others." she turned and walked towards the metal doot tht led to the lower decks of the ship, but stopped short. "Oh right, one more thing," Hinata turned to look at Sasuke. She had a firm look in her eyes that up until now, Sasuke hadn't seen from her. "Dn't go around telling people you say you're from Zanarkand. Yevon says its a holly place and it'd upset people." She them smiled again before leaving him alone again.

Sasuke walked back to his previous spot near the cargo crates only this time he leaned on them. He needed time to think, so many questions filled his head and swirled around. At first, he thought all Sin did was took him to a far away place from Zanarkand and that he could get back with out too much of a hastle. What he didn't count on was playing Leap Frog through time. Now getting back seemed like a distant dream. Sasuke's blood was now boiling at what Sin had done to him. The muscles in his jaws tightened and his hand clenched into fists. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he screamed before turning and kicking one of the crates.

**BOOOM**

Sasuke lost his balance an fell backward as something collided with side of the ship. Sasuke hit the guard rail again as some of the Al Bhed came out to see what hit them. Among them was Hinata and that long haired guy who Sasuke seemed to dislike the moment Sasuke saw him.

**KerSPLOOOOSHHH**

A giant wall of water rose out of the sea, as though a bomb went off suddenly. But the wall didn't die down, it only rose higher before moving quickly towards the ship.

"_SIN!_"

Sasuke turned to look at the Al Bhed man who was looking out at the towering water. "_Sin ec lusa!_" another yelled.

The long haired came to the rail to look as well. "Ihtan ic, ihtan ic!"

By then the water tower was apon them as it came crashing down. The Al Bhed all managed to grab hold of something to keep from getting swept away by the water. Sasuke however wasn't lucky. The water crashed down directly in front of him and washed him overboard.

Everything seemed to have moved in slow motion as Sasuke watched Hinata come to the guard rail and look over it to see him falling. Then time resumed at its natural pace when he hit the water and was spinnig inside a whirlpool Sin had created. A few short seconds later, Sasuke was lost to the cold sea.

Okay, that's chapter four. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been running on overdrive as of late and didn't have time. Okay, up top I told you guys the castings so here is why and how they got it.

**Tidus/ Sasuke-** he got the role because its a SasuNaru fic.

**Yuna/ Naruto-** same as Sasuke.

**Lulu/ Sakura-** she got this role because, like Lulu, she's smart. Also, Sakura is usually the voice of reason. Out of the Rookie Nine and Gai Team, she's among the most logical. Not to mention she's got that freakishly strong super strength.

**Waka/ Lee-** he got this role because everyone know he likes Sakura like Wakka likes Lulu. It's not that I'm a big fan of this pairing, it's just that fuzzy brows needs a lil' love'n in his life. And because a lot people tend to steer clear of this pairing. He also got the role because in a sense, he's like Waka; he's headstrong and can be funny from time to time.

**Rikku/ Hinata-** I gave this role to Hinata because after the Chunin exams she got herself a back bone. She even became more talkative over time during the series Also, when I compared the number of important Al Bhed (family wise) with the Hyuggas I saw that the two were almost equal in numbers. Cid, Rikku, and Brother to Hiashi, Hinata, Neji, and Hinabi (she'll make her apperance in the X-2 version of my fics).

**Auron/ Kakash-** like Auron, Kakashi is more mentorish to Sasuke than to anyone else, dispite the obvious backfire, and that in itself is the reason why he got the role. Also, if anyone read the Kakash Gaiden part of the Naruto manga, you'd meet Obito, who was Kakashi's comrade and became his friend at the end of life. The relationship between these to sets of people are near same with or without the differences.

**Kimahri/ Shino-** to put it simply, he's a complete match. Nowhere near talkative, not the least bit socialble unless its nessesary, and fond of Naruto as a friend. Originally I planned on Iruka to get the part because he's the most protective of Naruto like Kimahri is ti Yuna. Also, Iruka is one of the few adult figuers in the series, and thats another reason why I wanted him at first. But, unfortunatly their were just too many contrasts against him. Kiba didn't get the role because he had too much mouth and wasn't the strong, silent type like Kimahri or Shino.

Now that I've given some reasons, it's time for me to go. I'll update as soon as I can so please review. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Sorry for being late. I went on a trip to Kasas City and didn't have a place or time to sit down and write. In my reviews I got a question from **_Hikari no Kurai_** asking wheather I'm leaning towards FFX or Naruto when it comes to their powers and abilities. Well it's going to be a little of column A and a little of column B. I'm going to incorperate them in a certain way so they'd mix without turning the plot into a jumbled mess but all the while creating bunch of plot twists. That way I'm staying true to Naruto and FFX. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, have fun reading and I'm meet ya'll later at the bottom of the chapter.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura**_

Final Fantasy Chronicles: Summoner Naruto

The Meeting: Part Two

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself standing withing a swirling darkness. The fifteen-year-old turned left and right only to see nothing but the black void around him stretch into eternity. This place was cold and deathly silent. He felt uncomfortably lonely here and THAT was saying something.

He was uttely alone.

For some reason beyond him, it got to him. It never bothered Sasuke before, he'd been practically alone all hs life, so why now? Sasuke wasn't much of a talker, he wasn't too big on socializing with anyone either, and he pretty much stayed to himself and minded his own business. This place didn't feel right.

The last thing Sasuke could remember was being on a ship and that girl with pale eyes. Sasuke picked a random direction and began walking, hoping to find something that would lead him into the real world because obviously this wasn't it. "HELLO?" he called. There was no reponse, save his echo. "HINATA?" he looked from side to side and found nothing. "...KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Still nothing. "ANYBODY?" He was now growing frustated.

_"... ... Sa..."_

Sasuke nearly jumped when he heard something from behind. He whipped around while making a grab for his Longsword but instead of feeling cold steel, his hand gropped nothing but air. _What the... my sword's gone! Shit!_ Sasuke grunted.

_"... .. Sasu..."_

The Zanarkanian's cautious eyes looked to and frow to find the source of the voice that seemed to be calling out to him. The voice belonged to a young male apperantly and sounded very familiar.

_"... Sa.. suke.."._

Sasuke began to follow the voice._ Maybe it can lead me out of this hellhole,_ he thought.

_".. Sasuke... over here..."_

Sasuke stopped, looking to his left before he continued in that direction the voice was coaxing him in. Sasuke blinked when he saw a light up ahead. It was small and dim, but it grew brighter and brighter as he neared it. Sasuke stopped again as he stood a few feet from it. Sasuke looked on as a dark outline took the shape of person within the light. Though the person remained silhouetted, Sasuke could make out a pair of vibraint blue eyes, wisps of golden hair that pointed in every direction, and odd whisker like marks adorned on his cheeks. A smile graced his face as he reached out his hand. _".. I've missed you... Sasuke.."_

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened a fraction. _What does he mean by that?_ Without realizing he did it, Sasuke took hold of the smaller hand. The light around them brightened to the point Sasuke had to shut his eyes because of the intensity. He began to feel light as warm light engulfed him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sasuke nearly choked when he tried to breathe in water. Salt from sea water assulted his eyes when he opened them, making them sting slightly. Sasuke kicked his legs as he made his way back up to the surface. Sasuke breathed in sweet air as his head burst out of the water. He coughed and sputtered the aweful water out of his throat for a moment before he was able to breath properly again.

_Now where the hell am I? _The Uchiha wondered as he looked around. He was now swimmng in the shallow waters of the sea. The day was warm and a calm light breeze glided though air gently. Looking down he could see all kinds of exotic and tropical fish (the non-aggressive type) of every color, shape, and size swimming about leisurely in little schools. Large pink, red, and orange colored coral reefs dotted the sandy sea floors every few feet. From the way the sun reflected and refracted, the water itself seemed to shine and glimmer like little shards of crystals. The hipnotic sounds of rolling and breaking waves filled Sasuke's ears along with the cawing of white seagulls with blue strips stretching from feather tip to feather tip.

_At least that oversized bastard dumped me someplace nice._ Sasuke sighed. _Damn that Sin!_

Sasuke had been so wrapped up in berating Sin that he hadn't seen a small white and blue something speeding towards him until it smacked him in the back of his head. _What the hell was that?_ he mentally screamed. That same white and blue something had made itself known as it innocently floated in front of him. "Hm? A Blitzball?" Sasuke raised the bumpy little ball out of the water and glared at it as if the force of the glare would make it pop.

"GREETINGS MY FELLOW YOUTH!" an extremly loud voice yelled.

Sasuke turned to find a small group of six people standing on a tiny stretch of a white sanded beach on a small island not too far away waving at him.

A tall teenager aroung sixteen with dark hair in a bowl-cut cupped his mouth and yelled again, "YOUTHFUL STRANGER! IF YOU ARE NOT ALRIGHT MY TEAM AND I WILL RUN ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE ISLAND TO MAKE AMENDS AND TWO HUNDRED IF YOU ARE UNHARMED!" At this the other five shot defiant looks a the loud one that basically said, _Oh hell no, you're running by yourself! _and_ Should I call the Loony Bin?_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that one person as his features settled into a scowl. Sasuke let the Blitzball go before diving into the water and stopped when he touched the floor. After looking up to make sure that the ball was floatig where he needed it to be, which it was, he shot up. He connected the ball with his forehead and hit it out of the water and into the air. Sasuke promptly followed after it. The young Uchiha twisted his body around to face the group during the back-flip that made up part of his Sphere Shot and took aim. He delivered an excessively powerful kick to the ball and sent it wizzing strait towards the loudmouth's face hoping it would connect.

Apperantly the odd one didn't seem to realize that Sasuke had ment to attack him with the ball as he stood ready to 'catch' it(as if he could). The ball whistled shrilly as it sailed through the air and closed in on its intended target. It was then that he noticed just how fast it was moving and it trajectrary. The bowl head quickly stepped to the side, a split second before the ball shot past, lightly grazing his cheek.

By that time Sasuke had made his way to the shore and was grumpily wading through knee deep water. When he touched dry sand, five of the six men crowded around Sasuke and was talking up a whirlwind about Sasuke's Sphere Shot, asking all sorts of questions, non of which the broody teen answered.

At the moment the teen with the bowl-cut was finishing up a talk with two unknowns who popped in out of nowhere, one looked peeved off with a large red ball print on his face, holding up a pair of broken sunglasses and shoving the Blitzball Sasuke kicked into the bowl head's hands. The other smaller, and younger one, snickered to himself at his companion's plight. The two then turned and walked ( the one with the ball print stompped) through a small pathway that led into God knows where.

Sasuke stood in the center of the happy little group with crossed arms. He looked at each of them and thought, _If I ddn't know any better, I'd say they almost look like a real Blitzball team._ All of them wore small tank tops and pants with different colored straps cris-crossing up their pant legs with sandles. There uniforms were all the same color of a two tones of yellow; a bright sun yellow and a dull dirty yellow with a little brown to balance the colors ... well, all of them except the tall one. This wore a green tank top and hunter green pants with red straps. He wore navy colored sandles and a headband of the same color with a little spiraling green leaf design tied aroung his upper arm and bandages were wrapped around his forarms and hands. Obviously he was the leader of his team like Sasuke was for his own.

As Sasuke looked the green one over, one word came to mind, _Loser_. Sasuke's eyes trailed on his face which was slightly raoundish, he had big round eyes with long eyelashes, and the the most frightning large pair of bushy eyebrows. Another word came to mind then, _Freaky_.

"Uh... hello.." Sasuke greeted, not exactly sure how to approach the bush browed teen.

"YOU NO DOUBT POSSES THE PASSONATE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" The taller teen bellowed, nearly blowing out everyone's eardrums. "I AM HAPPY YOU ARE UNHARMED! FOR THAT, I SHALL MAKE DUE AND MY TEAM AND I WILL RUN TWO HUNDRED LAPS!" He turned to find an empty beach save himself and Sasuke. His team had run away.

A thin black brow raised (Sasuke's, duh!) at this. _What kind of Blitzball team runs and hides from their captain?_ Sasuke thought before looking at the person in front of him._ Then again, I'd probably do the same thing._

"Excuese me," Sasuke looked at the older boy who was now speaking in normal volumes. "I noticed your Blitzball technique was very good." He scratched his head as he looked Sasuke over. "For a moment there I thought you were aiming at me." he laughed.

_I was aiming at you_, Sasuke thought but didn't say it._ You freaky browed airhead. "_Well I wasn't," he lied. "Looks like I knicked you though."

The taller dark haired boy rubbed at the dulling pain in his cheek before smiling. "It's okay. I am Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee. I am coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs." Lee said proudly.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha."

Lee blinked at the name. Somehow it sounded familiar but he couldn't remeber where he had heard it before. He brushed the thought aside for later as another took its place. "Your skills tell me you are no ametuer. So what team are you from?" he asked egerly

Lee had lost enough of Sasuke's attention before he said, "Zanarkand Abes." Sasuke automatically cursed himself inwardly for blurting that out like that.

Thankfully Lee simply laughed. "That's funny! Seriously now?"

Luckily, Sasuke was a quick thinker."I'm.. not sure." Sasuke said in a low voice.

Lee instantly lost his smile he was wearing and blinked at Sasuke. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know where this place is... or where I came from." Sasuke lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

Tears filled Lee's eyes. "WHAT SAD NEWS! SIN MUST BE THE CAUSE OF THIS, RIGHT?" Sasuke nodded slowly as he had to fight off grinning at his own acting skills. "DO NOT WORRY, SIN'S POWER OVER YOU WILL NOT LAST AND YOUR MEMORIES WILL RETURN!" He then did a bow that Sasuke knew by heart; the Blitzball sign for victory. People did that for him they wished him luck in the opener game before Sin came and he wondered why Lee was doing it now. "PRAISE BE TO YEVON YOU ARE SAFELY AWAY FROM SIN NOW!" He then wiped his tears and did something that would undoubtidly give Sasuke nightmares for the rest of his life. He did the... the... cool guy pose!

Sasuke shrugged indifferently but inside he shivered. "I know!" Lee looked at Sasuke. "I will take you back to the village. Maybe the preists and monks can heal you of Sin's toxin?" Once again, Sasuke shrugged, but added a nod this time. "THEN WE MUST MAKE HASTE!" He yelled as he marched off into the pathway. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and followed behind.

The path was narrow and short. When they came to the end it broke off into a fork; the left way forced you to weave up and around half buried ruins and the right way led to a small cliff about eight feet above a winding lake. Lee turned off to the right and walked towards overhanging cliff until he came to its edge. Sasuke walked until he stood just three steps behind Lee and away from the unpredictable edge.

Lee glanced Sasuke for a second. He had wanted to push the younger teen into the water just for laughs, but thought better of it when noticed Sasuke glaring suspiciously at him. "Well, lets go." the older dove head first into the shimmering blue water.

Sasuke looked over the edge just in time to see the large slash. A moment later Lee's head resurfaced and he looked up at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and wondered why they hadn't went to the dry left way. But then again, he didn't know where that wat led. He jumped in.

Lee smiled widely at Sasuke when he came back up. "This way!" He swam off with the Uchiha in tow. They weaved through the ruin filled waters, dispatching any and all waterborn fiends, a few Piranhas, that tried to ambush them. Lee, much to Sasuke's surpise, was a skilled fighter despite the fact that he was only using his bare hands, and on occasion a Blitzball. He had a crazy amount of speed and stength that seemed inhuman had deadly accuracy when he threw his Blitzball. By the time they neared the end of their swim they came up to a tall vine and leaf covered rock face. There was a submerged tunnel opening in front of them. Safice to say, Lee was going to lead them into it.

Lee called out, "Hey, Sasuke,"

"Yeah?"

"I've a favor to ask you." Sasuke looked at Lee out of the corner of his eye. "Since you play Blitzball, I was wondering-"

Sasuke cut the boy off saying, "You want me to play on your team?"

Lee looked at the stoic teen, shaking his head. "I would appreciate it if you would." Lee smiled and said, "You see, there's a major tournamet coming in a few days and many from across Spira will come to see it. I was hoping you could play with the Aurachs and myself." Sasuke eyed him with a suspicious raised brow. Lee hadn't noticed as he continued, "And someone might recongize you if you put yourself out in public view. And maybe your old team might be there? So what do you think?"

_I was beginning to think you were trying to use me,_ came his first thought but he didn't voice it. The idea seemed sound enough. "I-."

"WONDERFUL! THIS YEAR OUR TEAM WILL WIN!" Lee roared with glee.

_I did even answer him and he's dragging me in to it with him. _Sasuke winced at the loudness of Lee's voice. He then swam into th tunnel with Lee closely following behind.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Not long after Lee and Sasuke reached dry land, the two hiked up a short montain path until they reached the top. Sasuke was still wringging out the last of the water from his vest as he stood next to an odd greyish-black statue with dark gems. Lee walked over to a makeshift railing made out of short polls that had been hammered into the ground as wheathered ropes connected each.

"This is where I was born..." Lee pointed down into a small vally at the base of the mountain. Sasuke snapped his vest before slipping it back on and walked over to where Lee stood. Black eyes looked down into the valley and had to do a double-take. _It can't be!_ Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. _It's the village from all my dreams!_

Lee had yet to notice the shock on Sasuke's face. "I started playing Blitzball when I was six years old. Then I joined the Aurochs two years ago. It's been eleven years since I aspired to become a well known Blitzball player." He said as he stared at his place of birth. "Sadly though, even with my help, the Aurochs have yet to win a single tournament in years." Lee began the walk down the dirt path that led to the village. "Lately though, I haven't been able to play properly because I have another job and I've been forced to split my focus between the two. My mind tends to wonder because of this and I simply can not be satisfied until I have fulfilled my Blitzball dreams. Only then can I retire peacefully!"

"Retire?" _So that's why he wants me on his team so badly. He's planning to give it up._

Lee nodded. "Yes, the upcoming tournament will be my last."

"I see. So what's the goal?"

Lee shrugged. "As long as the team can give their all and do their best, I'll have no regrets." he said, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"No," he glanced Lee. "In a Blitzball like the one coming, victory must be your key focus, otherwise the Aurochs will never win."

Lee stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening at Sasuke's words; they held a lot of thruth in them. The islander had to take a moment to think them over as his eyes lowered and shifted left and right. Lee looked back after coming to a conclusion. "Yes, you are right! VICTORY MUST BE ATTAINED THIS TOURNAMENT! I, ROCK LEE, SHALL BRING HONOR AND PRIDE BACK TO MY VILLAGE!"

Sasuke gave Lee an odd look before he continue on. "... Right, whatever you say." The weird boy ran to catch up after Sasuke as they neared the village. After a moment more of walking, a voice rang out.

"Hey you!" The two were stopped by the pair Sasuke remembered from earlier that day. "You're the kid that drifted in from the sea, right?" the older man asked. This was the man Sasuke accidently hit. His face had gotten a little worse now as the redness had faded but it swelded up. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, was tall, and had a fair build. Ebisu's face was set in a no nonsense expression. He wore simple dark clothes that was airy and light; a navy bule tunic with dark blue trim and sleeves that stopped halfway down his arm and matching pant. He also wore a black sash, fingerless gloves, a bandana that, and lastly, a pair of dark brown sandles. He also had a new pair of unbroken sunglasses perched on his nose.

The younger laughed loudly. "Yeah, your the one that smacked this closet pervert in the face with a Blitzball!"

"Konohamaru!" the older screeched indignantly.

Konohamaru was a young teen about twelve or so. He was lanky and had that rowdy, ruffian sort of look all boys his age had. The way he carried himself would give people that I-don't-give-a-damn-about-what-you-think impression. Usually, one would see Konohamau walking around the village wearing nothing but a frown and would only smile around his friends or if he found something funny, like now. He wore a burgandy shirt with lack designs and trim, a pair of blak shorts and sandles, a long dark blue scarf tied loosey around his neck with matching bracers and a bright green pair of goggles was pushed up to his hairline **(A.N.: a little bit of a clash of color, I know, but I'm trying to keep a few original items fom each character's original wear as well as their themes. For example: the Yondaime wears stuff with flame designs. It helps define and to be true to a character's personality. Bare with me here.)**.

"What?" Konohamaru asked. "It's true, Ebisu-sensei! You even bought those dirty Icha Icha Paradise and Tactics books from that old merchent guy eariler and read them in secret!"

Ebisu's shades slipped down the bridge of his nose as a light blush rose up on his face. He pushed his glasses back into place and said hastily, "T-that's not true!" He turned away quickly with folded arms. "I am a gentleman! I have no need for such vulger and scandlelized things like that!"

"Whatever," Konahamaru said disbelievingly. "The day you stop being a perv is the day a fiend becomes the Grand Measter!" Ebisu opened his mouth to say someting but Konohamaru beat him to it. "ANYWAY," the boy turned to Lee and Sasuke who had been looking back and forth between the two. "You two should be on guard. Fiends have been spotted on the road lately."

Ebisu adjusted his shades again. "Yes, it'd be a shame to see you hurt after your ordeal. Make sure to get him safely to the village, Lee." Then the two walked off.

"Do not worry, I will!" Lee called after them.

Sasuke watched them get back into an arguement as they left. "Who were they?"

"Kanohamaru and Ebisu-sensei;they are Crusaders?" Lee explained.

"Crusaders?"

Lee gave Sasuke a dumbfounded look. "You have forgotten the Crusaders as well?" Sasuke nodded once. Lee scratched the back of his head. "Hmmm, don't worry yourself about it then. I will help you retrieve you lost memories! Come now!" Lee walked off toward the village again with Sasuke once again. "If you are still curious about the Crusaders, you can visit their lodge in the village."

Sasuke nodded and said nothing more after that.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Welcome to Besaid Village!" Lee happily yelled as he and Sauke walked through the village entrance. Sasuke frowned at the volume in Lee's voice and swore to himself that if he hung around this guy too much longer he'd winde up deaf.

"..Great..." Sasuke looked around at the village. It was a humble little place with five tiny pale green and teal colored huts with all sorts of designs on them; two on th left and three on the right, a larger blue lodge/tent stood tall at the far end of the village, and a large white building with four corner posts that arched in on the roof's center piece that took up half of the village as it sat on a small hilltop. Broken cobble stone stretched along street of the village that led from the village gates to the huge building on the opposite side.

A loud and deep rumble resounded.

Lee's wide eyes trailed on Sasuke who scowled. Lee laughed. "You must be hungry! Come to my home later and I will prepare a healthy meal for you! YOSH!" Lee pointed over to the middle hut on right. he hepointed to the lodge. "Over there is the Crusader's lodge. Konohamaru and Ebisu-sensei are almost always there so if you hve any questions about the Crusaders, you can go ask them." Lee then walked futher into town to do his own business.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sasuke was now walking up the steps of the white building he had moments ago found out was a temple from Konohamaru and Ebisu. Sasuke had kept the conversation between them short and to the point. He had asked the two about the Crusaders, which earned him gasps of surprise and shock. Of course he had to do a lot of acting since the two kept asking questions about such inquaries. He already had an excues ready for that and told them he had gotten close to Sin. Their suspicious looks then turned into looks of sympathy, even anger. Konohamaru took it apon himself to go into a short history lesson about their organization, of which Sasuke made several chides about ("Eight-hundred years of fighting Sin and you're still at it? That's a bit pathetic."), and Ebisu suggested that Sasuke go visit the temple for help. And that's what Sasuke did.

Sasuke walked though the temple's doors to find himself standing in a grand, circular room. Sasuke walked to the center of the room as he had to turn a full circle to take in all the sights of it. The room was dim and the only source of light came from large torches and candles. Many large and richly colored drape, curtains, and tapestries hung low from the walls and the ceiling. Each one of them told different stories of the temple's history and age. The place was filled with statues; both large and small. Sasuke saw a handful of villagers kneeling before twelve lifesize statues of desceased priests and priestesses around the room, praying. There were four large statues that were three times his size flanking three doors on the opposite side of the entrance; one large door at the top of a flight of white marble stairs and two regular sized draped doors on ground level. Each statue were of powerful looking men and women wearing traditional robes and tunics and holding some kind of weapon like swords, lances, and magic staffs. But above everything were two extremly large statues that took up a good deal of the room's ceiling. One was of a man in purple, blue, with gold armor and the other was of a scantaliy clad woman with long white hair in blues and black. The most interestring thing about the temple was the moment he walked through the doors he heard music. An eerie, disembodied voice of a young woman echoed everywhere inside the temple walls. She sang six verses over and over without stopping. The melidy was calming and Sasuke found his body becoming relaxed as he listened.

Sasuke walked over to the four large statues and looked them over. Three were of men and one was of a woman. Out of the four statues, the one on the far right got his attenion the most. Sasuke peered at the carved man's face intently. His face was set into a neutral expression that made him look more like the stiff and formal type. He had narrowed blue eyes that seemed liked pierce directly into the soul, his golden hair stood untamed, yet one couldn't say it was unkept, like he purposely left it like that. His spiky bangs were brushed out of his face by navy colored headband with a leaf design. He wore mostly white with red, orange, yellow flames dancing up the helm and sleeves of the long hooded tunic he wore. He grasped a tall silver staff with a gold head that was decorated with red rubies and a single large yellow crystal firmly in his hand. The stone erection protrayed a man who just radiated with power and authority. It almost demanded utmost respect. _For rock it's very life-like_. Sasuke tilted his head to look at it in a differnt angle.

"It's been ten years," on aged voice said from next to Sasuke. He turned to see a bald old priest in green robes stading next to him with hazel eyes trailing on the statue. "Ten years have past since Lord Arashi became a High Summoner. We only just recieved this statue for our temple." He said, bowing to it. He then looked at Sasuke.

He had a feeling that asking this next question was going to earn him many odd stares but Sasuke had to ask, "What's a summoner?" He was right. Every pair of eyes in the temple turned on him. He even heard some people gasp at him. Saske sighed mentally and said as he put on his most dramatic act ever, "I got to close to Sin and its toxins so I don't remember anything about my past." _I should win an award for best acting._

There was a sudden burst of chatter filled with mixed emotions of sympathy,shock, and wonder from the surrounding people. The priest bowed to Sasuke before explaining what a summoner was. "Summoners are those who practice the sacred arts. They are the only ones who can summon the omnipotent beings called Aeons. The Aeons were given to us by Yevon himself a thousand years ago to combat Sin."

Sasuke still wasn't sure about the Aeon part, but he managed to grasp the general idea of the summoner. Summoners were people who could call on the power of a more powerful creatures to fight off Sin. Simple! "Thanks for telling me, old timer." Sasuke said to the old man before walking back out into the brightness of outside. Since he had already explored what little the village had to offer, Sasuke walked over to Lee's place. Sauske took a quick look around and found nothing but the essentials in the hut; a small table sat in the middle, a low sitting bed off to the side, a two seater couch, and lastly there were several large baskets opposite of the bed.

Lee looked up when the flaps to his door were pushed aside and Sasuke walked in. "Ah, my Spingtime Friend, you are back! How did your excursion go?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Good, but you seem tired. You should rest while I find dinner!" Lee stood and went over to two tall and wide wicker baskets.

Sasuke agreed. He did feel a little tired and the idea of sleep was becoming very appealing. Sasuke walked over to Lee's neatly made bed, kicked off his boots, and layed down, falling asleep fast.

Lee turned away from his task after the flap to his hut was pushed open a second time and an old priest walked it. The two looked at each other for a moment before the old man said, "Don't you think you should go check up on them?"

Lee shook his head. "I do not think my pressence is nessesary." he said before walking out with the old man in tow. "The others can handle things without me."

"But it's already been nearly..."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"... It's already been nearly a day and you're crying."

"I'm not crying!" A small blonde boy in orange and red robes yelled as he wiped his eyes. "I j-just have -hic- s-something -hic,hic- something in my eye!" He looked back out to sea. He'd been standing on the pier where a large boat had set sail hours ago.

The equally small dark haired boy in blue sleeveless shirt with a red and white fan symbol and black shorts gave the blonde a disbelieving look. "Listen, your dad's a really strong guy, he'll be back before you know it."

Watery blue eyes looked into oxyn eyes. "R-really?"

Nodding the dark haired boy said with a small grin, "Yeah, then he'll tell us stories all about his trip and stuff! Don't worry." He then held out his hand. "C'mon, lets go back to the village, okay?"

"Okay," The blonde sniffed and wiped his eyes again before taking the offered hand. "Thanks, Sasuke."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sasuke's eye snapped open. He sat up as a hand came up and ran through his hair. _What a wierd dream. It was almost like the one I had when Sin took me away_. Sasuke looked around, expecting to see Lee but finding the hut empty. "Lee?" Not hearing a response, Sasuke threw his legs over the side of the bed, slipped his boots back on, and walked of the hut. "Lee!"

"Oi, laddie!" Sasuke turned to a bearded middle age man who was crouching down and petting a golden-brown and white dog. "Mind keep'n it down a bit. Ye be yell'n in me ears, ya?" Sasuke hardly registered the complaining man but threw him a quick apology as he looked around the village. "So, ye be look'n for Rock Lee, ya?"

Sasuke then looked at the man fully. "Yeah, you seen him?"

"Aye, that I have."

"Can you tell me?"

The man pointed to the temple. "One o' 'em priests came a few ticks ago. Both o 'em wen' to the temple. The ol' priest was lookin' mighty axious, ya? Mus' be 'bout tha' young summoner lad in trainin', ya?"

"Thanks." Sasuke said before walking to the temple.

"Any time, laddie!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As soon as Sasuke stepped through the doors of the temple he saw Lee talking a priest at the bottom step of the large flight of stairs that lead up to the second floor. Lee looked annoyed with the senior when Sasuke came up to them. "What's going on here?"

Lee was thankful for Sasuke's sudden appearance and said, "We were discussing the apprentice summoner. It's been almost a full day since he went in and he has yet to come out." Lee explained, pointing up the stairs. "Up there is a place called Cloister of Trials, beyond is a room called the Chamber of The Fayth. The chamber is where the apprenice summoner is."

"Is it dangerous in this Chamber of The Fayth?" Sasuke asked. Somehow he had a feeling that there was something, or rather someone, waiting there for him to come. He couldn't really explain the what he was feeling, something was calling to him and Sasuke just knew he felt compeled to go.

Lee shrugged. "Not really, but there have been a few who did come out hurt in some form of a way." Lee slipped into a thinking pose. "It is unusual for a apprentice summoner to be in there more than an hour or two though."

That was all it took to send Sasuke running up the stairs. "Halt!" Sasuke was nearly at the top step when he stopped and looked back down at the priest. "The precepts of the temple-" The priest yelled but was cut off.

"I don't give a shit about your fucking precepts! Your summoner could be hurt or worse!" Sasuke then turned and contiued on his way, vaguely hearing the outraged protests. He pushed the doors open and entered then closed door behind him.

Lee came up after him, but when he tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. It had automatically locked behind Sasuke. Lee pulled with all he had but it still wouldn't move. "Well, what's wrong?" the priest asked as he came up next to Lee.

"Somehow, for some reason, The Cloister of Trials has locked itself up."

"Impossible! It never did that before."

Lee wiped the light sheen of sweat from his brow. He once again took up a thinking pose as he stood there staring at the door. "Could... it could be that the Fayth inside does not wish for us to intervene and locked it?"

The old priest looked dumbstruck before looking at the door in confusion and wonder.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

To say that going into and then going through the Cloister of Trials was a pain in the ass was an understatment in Sasuke's opinion. The first thing he noticed when he walked into the trials was that he came to a small dead-end hall. He spent a good ten minutes looking for hidden switchs in the walls and floor. He had getting extremly pissed off when he found nothing. He took a moment to think as he went to leaned on the far wall opposite of the door. The moment his back touched the wall, a faint glowing from behind got his attention. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and turned. A large glyph appeared on the wall. Sasuke touched the glowing symbol tentavely. The glyph grew brighter for a moment before it disappeared and writing, whivh Sasuke couldn't read, took it's place. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed that the same glyph was now on the wall to his right. He then touched the glyph on that wall too thinking something might happen and he'd finally be getting somewhere. The glyph sank into the wall and a section of it lit up as Sasuke stepped back. The light form an arch on the wall as stone melted into iron. When the light died away a large teal colored set of double doors.

Sasuke pushed the them open and found a small stairway. Walking down, Sasuke saw a small, clear crystal ball sitting snugly in a recess in the wall **(A.N.: Not sure what to call the little things that holds those materia-like spheres so I'll call them recesses). **Sasuke looked at it curiously. He doubted it was there for decoration, esspecialy since there were three glyphs glowing on the wall above it; one was light blue, another was purple, and the last was white. As he neared it the three glyphs then converged and formed one large glyph which sank into the small crystal ball. The sphere glowed white. Sasuke picked it up and wondered what it was for. He looked down the next flight of strairs and saw that another set of doors at the bottom had a small lock that looked like the sphere would fit. Taking the sphere with him, Sasuke descended the stairs and to the doors. He placed the sphere into the lock. A faint glow ran up between and around the the doors before they slowly swung open.

**(A.N: Alright, since I seriously don't wanna write this all out and since those who played the game know what happens, I'll skip the running around getting shperes and opening doors part of the trial) **From there on Sasuke run back and forth repeatedly, not really knowing what he was doing. He found several hidden rooms; one of which he had accidentally blown apart a wall to, which had a old, yet powerful looking magic rod in it, two others had a blue sphere and a purple sphere, a Besaid sphere and a Destruction sphere, and last had a stone pedestal that had a placed sphere in.. This room was the one he was in now pushing the heavy slab of rock towards a glitter panel in the ground. Sasuke sorely hoped this was the last of the trials because he was tired, the muscles in his arms hurt, and his brain felt like someone just placed it on a hot frying pan because of all the complicated but rediculously simple puzzles he had to go through to get this far. Simply put, the Cloister of Trials was one big riddle.

Sasuke grunted as he gave one final push and the pedestal fell into place in the panel. He heard a loud clicking sound and watched the pedestal sink into the ground.

"UCHIHA!"

Sasuke turned to see a slightly irrated Lee standing a few feet away. "Yeah, what do you want?" he said as he wiped the sweat from his chin.

Lee's brow ticked at Sasuke's rudeness. "Do you not realize just how many rules you just broke by comming down here?" Lee asked as he crossed the distance between him and the dark haired teen. "Only summoners, apprentice sommoners, and guardians are allowed down here. You just ignored a thousand years worth of tradition!" Lee came to stop in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So? I ment what I said about those precepts." he turned away slightly. "If this summoner of yours is so damn important, you should've gone to see about him."

Lee found himself sighing. He found truth in the shorter teen's words again but argued, "Yes, but there are already two guardians there."

"They must not be doing a very good job then." Sasuke responded laconically. "Esspecially if, as far as I understand, it shouldn't take a day to return from these trials or that Fayth Chamber."

Lee sighed again, almost moaning. There was no way he was going to win. "Fine then. Since I am a guardian, I will take responsability for you this one time." Lee moved next to Sasuke as the bare stone ground lit up and a circled red and yellow rug with black designs appeared beneith them that went unnoticed.

Sasuke looked at Lee. "So you're a gruardian?"

Lee smirked proudly. "Yes!" Sasuke had to cover his ears when Lee contiued, "IT IS A NOBLE DUTY AND I HAVE SWORN THAT AFTER THIS YEAR'S BLITZBALL TOURNAMENT I WILL BE A DILIGENT GUARDIAN!" A fire ignited and burned passionately in Lee's eyes and punched up into the air. Sasuke had to stave off a groan. He was about to go back the way he came to get away from Lee's echoing voice, but a sudden jerk from under them stopped him. The ground then descended into the ground. Apperantly they was now standing on an elevator of some kind. "Soon we will go on a pilgrimage to end Sin's tyranny. As a gaurdian, it is my sworn duty to protect my summoner even if I must die doing so! That is the code of the guardian!" Sasuke blinked. That was a steep code in his mind.

"You mentioned two other guardians, what are they like?"

Lee's eyes started twinkling and a goofy smile stretched across his face. "Ah, one is the sweetest angel that descended from heaven to grace me with her presence! She is a delicate and beautiful flower but she has strength that rivals even my own! Such immense power and intense beauty," he sighed dreamily. Sasuke inwardly gaged. "She is perfection!" Lee then gave Sasuke a bright smile. "And if you or anyone lays a finger on her, you will die most horribily." said as though it was the most natural thing before he started daydreaming about his mystery '_angel_'

Sasuke coughed loudly, pulling Lee out of his stupor and back into reality. By that time the elevator stop. "And the other one?" he asked, pretending he didn't hear the threat.

Lee shook himself. "Oh... the other guardian..." Lee scratched his cheek with a hum as he lead Sasuke into a small, torch lit corridor. Being in it gave the Uchiha a distinct feeling of deja vu. "I can't say much about him. He is very reclusive and hardly says any more than two or three words at a time. But what he lacks in sociability, he makes up for in fighting ability."

"So he's strong?"

Lee nodded. "Very." Sasuke looked a bit intrigued while Lee was beginning to look apprehensive as the neared the end of the hall. "... I believe they won't take kindly to you being here."

The Uchiha gave Lee the deadpan look that, like his death glares, made him infamous for. Really he didn't care what anyone thought so whatever they said to him didn't matter at all. At that moment though the two walked into a large circular chamber. Sasuke's eyes widened. All the sudden memories of the dreams he had before Sin attacked Zanarkand came screaming back at him. Sasuke eyes wondered around the room looking at everything. It was all identical to what he saw in his dreams. From the carpet, to the odd stone door at the top of a large staircase. Sasuke was beiginning to think the reason he was taken from his home lay somewhere in this room.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Both boys looked up to see a girl sitting at the base of a large staircase. She stood up at her full height. She had wide, green eyes and forehead and short, oddly pink colored hair and wore a navy colored headband she used as a hairband with the same green leaf desgn as the one on Lee's arm. She wore a sleeveless halter top that was red in front and black in the back with a large white circle. She also wore a black mini shirt with a long flap **(Think a Tifa FF7 Advent shorts, only Yuna X-2 skirt)** clasped on behind her. The girl had ona pair of black leather gloves and knee high boots with red laces. And strapped to her side was a pig shapped plush with bat wings and a red ball hanging off its head, a Moggle voodoo doll. "I thought you said you were going to be training all day with the Aurochs."

Lee ignored her initial question and jumped at her; his arms were wide open and his lips were puckered. "SAKURA, MY SWEET HONEY!"

Sakura groaned loudly as she step-sided him. Lee went face first into the ground at her feet. He looked quite comical with his face in the ground and his backside high in the air. Sasuka shook her head at him and gave a mushroom sigh. "When will you ever learn that we're just friends, Lee?"** _Dammit Lee, there's no way in all seven hells I'm gonna date you! CHA!_** Inner Sakura yelled, punching at him mentally.

"But Sakura," He pulled himself up and clasped her hands. "We would make such an unrivaled cute couple! And I can already see us married with children!"

Everyone in the room cringed at the thought of pink haired, bushy browed, mini Lee and Sakuras running around the island. It wasn't a pleasant thought for Sakura, or anyone else for that matter.**_ CHA! NEVER! CHA!_** Inner Sakura blanched. "I don't think so." She told the dexterous teen and took her hands back. She then tried to look anywhere but Lee. It was then she spotted Sasuke quietly standing at the entrace watching Lee make a fool of himself. Sakura blushed. **_CHA! Now there's a man! I wouldn't mind having HIS kids!_** Inner Sakura swooned. Sakura shook her head of all the naughty thoughts invading her mind before steeling herself and fix hard glare on the trespasser. "Excuse me," Sasuke looked up at her. Sakura nearly melted with lust right then but she managed to keep herself compsed. "Just who are you and what do you think you're doing here?" **_Yeah, gorgeous! Who indeed?_** For some reason Inner Sakura just wouldn't stay quiet today and was rosed even more with Sasuke standing not ten feet away.

Sasuke looked at Sakura passively. "It's impolite to ask another's name when you haven't given yours first."

Sakura flinch slightly. He was right after all. "I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced himself.

Sakura nodded at the name while Inner Sakura was bussy trying out her name with Sasuke's**_. Sakura Uchiha! CHA! Yeah, that works!_ **"Okay.. Sasuke... what are you doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I was wanted to came down here." Of coarse, that wasn't why he came down into the trials.

Sakura wasn't ready for such blunt answer like that as Sasuke then continued to look around. Standing hunched over in a dark corner was tall boy with spiky black hair that was pushed completely out of his face by the same headband Lee and Sakura wore. He wore a large off white cape with dark blue and black designs along the helm and the high collar that covered the lower half of his face. He wore a pair of round glasses that hid his eyes. The enigma lifted his head and looked at Sasuke questioningly ever so slightly lifted eyebrows before staring back into empty space.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the sound of grinding stone resounded. All eyes turned up to the door that led to the Chamber of The Fayth. It slowly made it's way up as more light poured into the dim room. When the door had fully risen up a lone figure stumbled out of the chamber beyond. The person was using the walls to support himself as he stepped further out. His breathe came out short and fast. He looked very weak as beads of sweat cascaded down his tanned skin and his gold hair clung to his forehead. He ran a shaky hand though his hair as he looked down at the small group with tired blue eyes.

Sasuke looked up at the new arrival and froze. In all his life, Sasuke was never one to stare or gawk at anything or anyone because he was usually the center of attention. As a child back in Zanarkand, the girls were bad and when he rose to stardom they got worse. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what his fans saw in him to make them swoon so much, but now he was beginning to see how some of them felt as he stared up at what had to be the most beautiful person alive. Sasuke had to fight off a fierce blush from appearing on his cheeks when he felt his face growing warm. Sasuke swallowed hard when he realized something about this young teen. Blonde spiky hair hampered slightly by sweat, eyes brighter and bluer than any other he'd ever seen, and three whisker like marks on both cheeks. He was the same one from his dreams!

The boy took a wobbly step down the stairs before his exhaustion got the better of him and fell.

Lee, Sakura, and Sasuke made moves to catch him before he got hurt but a blur of off white shot past them and half way up the stairs. Before anyone knew it, the blonde was safe in the arms of the caped guy who was standing on the opposite side of the room a moment ago. Sasuke couldn't help but to feel a small pang of envy as he and the others breathed a small sigh of relief. The blonde quickly composed himself as he stood back up on his own feet while the glasses wearing teen stayed close in case the blonde had another fainting spell.

The whiskered boy placed a hand on his guardian's shoulder and smirked tiredly at everyone. "I told ya I'd became a summoner."

It took me a while but chapter five is officially over! Sorry, it took longer than I thought, I had a LOT of distactions. I hope you've enjoyed it because it is now almost one in the morning where I am and I'm so ready to crash. Mind you, a few people have been saying the fic looks too much like the game, but guess what? In the next few chaps I'm gonna make a change and if some of you already hadn't notice, I've been dropping small hints about Sasuke's roll in all this so all you reader's need to do is start connecting the dots. Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to update next so I'll try to get on the next chapter ASAP. I give the next role call next chapter as well. So I'll see you later! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long wait, lately I just haven't felt very motivated to type anything. Not to mention I've this huge and annoying writer's block for the longest time. I was like "WTF! WHY CAN'T I WRITE?" It was, for the lack of a better word... TROUBLESOME! Well, enough of my mellow dramatics. Here's the promised new castings:

Luzzu- Ebisu

Gatta- Konohamaru

O'aka- Jiraiya

Donna- Ino

Barthello- Shikamaru

Rin- Hizashi

Now that that's out of the way, on with the fic!

"English"

"_Al Bhed_"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi talk**"

_**'Kyuubi thinking'**_

"**_Attack Names_**"

Final Fantasy Chronicles: Summoner Naruto

The New Summoner

Sasuke eyed the blond three feet in front from him. Every once in a while Sasuke would catch him staring when he thought no one was looking. Sasuke even noticed the somewhat visible blush across the Summoner's face. Lee had also noticed this and, thinking that the trial had left his charge sick, tried to check the younger teen's temperature only to have his hand swatted away with a yell of 'I'm not feverish!'

The new Summoner looked about Sasuke's age, wasn't tall, but he wasn't too short either. But then Sasuke stood half a head over him. He wore bright orange robes with wispy yellow designs and trim that fell all the way down to his ankles and a pair of black pants and shoes. He had three hoop piercings in his left ear and two in his right. A round ruby hung off a silver chain around his neck. His hair defied all laws of gravity and was as bright as the sun. Those impossibly blue eyes of his was glaring with annoyance at the cloaked, sun glasses wearing Guardian as the group emerged from the Cloister of Trials. He voiced this annoyance several times with extrem rudeness each time one of his Guardians tried to help him walk without wobbling or falling over. It left Sasuke wondering just how someone this beautiful and formal looking could have such a foul tongue and a short temper.

Every head in the main temple hall swivled up towards the entrance to the Cloister of Trials when a loud and equally familiar voice of their latest Summoner echoed from behind its doors.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED HELP, THICK BROWS!"

Silence

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, BUG BOY!"

More silence.

"Hey, hey, Sakura, you can carry me anytime of the day!"

"AS IF, IDIOT! BACK OFF!" The entire temple shook with the pink haired Gaurdian's yelling voice.

BONG!

"OWWW! You hit me!"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP MOVING, STUPID!"

"You don't have to be so mean about it! And stop shoving me, I'm going!"

Everyone listened on with growing sweatdrops as the doors finally opened. The said new Summoner stepped out, his orange and yellow robes flowing gracefully around him with each step. He touched the swelling bump on the back of his head and hissed. He threw a less than half-hearted glare to his only female Guardian who crossed her arms as she and the others fell in step behind him.

The blond looked down at the cluster of people who stared back at him, some sighing and shaking their heads in disapproval of his antics, while other, despite what they heard, bowed deeply, respectfully, to their Summoner. The whiskered boy grinned sheepishly before returning the bow. He then made his way down into the crowd below with his Guardians in tow.

Sasuke, who had been walking behind everyone else, had been stopped from following the others outside once he reached the bottom step.

"Boy," Sasuke turned to look at the crossed looking monk he'd met twice before. "Because of the occasion, I will allow your earlier transgression go unpunished for now," The monk harded even more. "But heed my word, child, if you ever trespass on sacrad grounds like that once more, you will regret it. The hand of Yevon is mighty and will bare down apon you swiftly. Don't let it happen again." And with that, the monk left outside after the grouping crowd.

Sasuke rolled hs eyes "Phft.. sure, whatever." He mumbled as he too walked out of the temple.

As he came out into the brightly sun lit world Sasuke noticed all the villagers grouped around the blond who stood in the Village Circle at the heart of the village. As he approuched the crowd, Sasuke saw an small child hand the young Summoner and long staff. The magical object's handle was pure white with gold runes etched in it from end to end. The staff's circular head was silver with a large, perfectly carved light blue diamond shaped crystal as its center peice with many more, smaller crystals dotting around the head

"Sasuke," Lee called. "Come quickly!" When the Uchiha neared the group Lee grabbed him by the wrist. "Hurry now, friend. He's about to summon his first Aeon!" Sasuke figured the over excited boy was talkng about the blond standing in the Village Circle as he allowed Lee to pull him through the barrier of people and bewteen him and a now blushing Sakura. "We are ready whenever you are!" Lee gave the youthful Summoner, who's name Sasuke had still yet to learn, a glimmering grin and a thumbs up.

The blond smiled back confidently, almost cockily. His eyes drifted over to Sasuke for a second before he quickly turned back around. The teenage Yevonite took a deep breath and closed his eyes in consentraition.

There was a moment of tense silence before the teen Summoner raised his staff in the air in an arching motion. A wide multi-colored magic circle extended from under his feet and spun around. Four large balls of energy shot up from the circle and into the heavens above where they converged. There was a small burst of energy and light before the clouds parted. A loud squak cut through the air, causing every head to turn up. A large beast with huge purple and tanned colored wings wrapped around itself was quickly descending from the sky like a bullet.

When it reached a low enough altitude, it opened its wings widely, catching the air and slowing it's fall. The winged Aeon glided over the villager's heads and landed heavily in front to the blond Summoner.

Sasuke stared at the bird-like creature with eyes slightly wider than usual. The Aeon stood erect on purple legs and looked as though it was almost seven feet tall. The new Aeon's thick and scale-like purple tail swished slowly. Its skin was a tanned a golden bronze color. The only feathers it had was the abundance of red ones around its neck, pelvis, and longer fading red to white feathers pulled into a ponytail, secured by a red, purple, and white cloth. The whole of its eyes glowed an eerie bright yellow that showed a millenium's worth of age, power, and wisdom.

The flying beast's horned white head tilted down to look at the one who called it curiously. Haunting yellow met crystaline blue. The Aeon bent down as the blond Summoner begain to pet the creature calmly. It leaned into his touch and a purring-like sound rolled out of its sharp beak. "Nice ta meet ya, Valefor." The blond smiled at the aeon.

The surrounding villagers erupted into a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs'. The whiskered Summoner happily turned to face them, flashing a triumphant volpine grin. Seeing it's purpose served, Valefor squaked before taking flight. It gave the village a once around before bursting into wisps of light.The villagers bowed before scattering to make preparations for the promised celebration to honor their new Summoner.

Walking up innocently to the monk who harassed Sasuke earlier, the said young Summoner smiled sweetly. "...Me Lord Summoner?" He asked stiffly, a tight smile stretching across his wrinkled face. "Is there.. something I can do for you?"

Tilting his head off to the side, his monogamous smile turned into a devilish smirk. "Yeah," The blond crossed his arms. "It's time to own up to your end of the deal."

"What's going on here?" Sakura and Lee walked up to their friend.

"This old geezer of a monk used to say I'd never be able to become a Summoner when I told would," The blond explained. "So I made him a bet. If I lost, I'd scrub the whole temple clean, indside out,"

"And if you won?" Lee asked.

"Then he'd fork over the Moon Crest."

The pink haired Guardian blinked. "The Moon-" Sakura shook her head. "Naruto, that crest is just something for decoration. What would _you_ possibly want with something so useless?"

Over from where he stood far away from the chatty villagers, yet still within earshot, Sasuke looked at the blond. _So, Naruto's his name huh? It sort of rings a few bells_.

Naruto for his part waved Sakura's comment off. "Nah, it's not completely useless. I just need it for something when we're on the pilgramiage."

"Do I even want to know what you're going to do with it?"

The hyper blond shrugged. "Now, old man," Naruto turned back to the monk and held out his hand. "Pay up!"

Grouching something about disrespectful Summoners, the aged monk rummaged through his robes until he pulled out a small silver crest with a white crescent moon in the center and runes etched around it. The Moon crest was just smaller than his palm and gleamed attractively in the sunlight. "Here," He placed it into the blond's hand. "That crest is one of Besaid's treasures. I expect it back." He threw a meaningful look to Sakura and Lee who nodded.

"Sweet!" Naruto pocketed his prize as he strolled back to the temple." See ya later tonight!" He waved back at his Guardians without looking. As he past his eyes connected with Sasuke's for a moment. Sasuke stared hard at him while Naruto grinned back and waved. Sasuke turned away, scowling slightly as he began to brood. Naruto blinked at his behavior before continuing on his way.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later that night the whole village partied under the light of a clear star and moon lit sky. A large bon fire roared in the Village Circle, casting a warm golden glow on all around it. Shadows dancing wildly along side the villagers as musicians sang and played their ballads, ditties, and hymns. A long table had been set up with all sorts of exotic dishs hailling from Besaid to Bavelle. The villager talked lively as they enjoyed their night of merriment. Well, not all the party goers were talkative. Naruto's cloaked Gaurdian had merely sat somewhat far from all the festivities but at the same time not straying too far from his charge.

He had sat there so still like a statue, people began to wonder if he was even still breathing. Some of Besaid's younger children actually came up to him and poked him a couple of times with long sticks. They didn't notice the ever slight, almost non-existant, annoyed twitch in his eyebrow, but still he barely moved.("Is he dead?" "He might be asleep?") It was when a small boy had boldly reached for his shades that he snapped his head around and silently gave the little offender a hard stared. This in turn freaked the child out and make them all run away. For the rest of the night he remained unbothered.

"FOOD!" Two equally loud male voices rang out. A few villager turned to see their Summoner, Naruto, and his young Crusader friend, Konohamaru, ravashing the buffet table.

Sakura, who was chatting with a traveling nun from Djose, looked up at them when her charge and his friend attacked the food table. Her eye twitched in digust at their poor table manners as she watched them. She burried her face in her hand and shook her head, _What a pair of idiots_. Sakura then turned from them to continue her conversation.

Lee stood over with the Aurochs with Sasuke next to him. "My fellow youthful teammates, I would like to introduce you to Sasuke Uchiha!" He said smiling, pushing the said Uchiha in front of him so he whole team could see him.

Sasuke regarded them with a cool look and a nod before looking away. The tense silence could have been cut with a knife. Well, the Auroch were tense, Sasuke however was just bored.

Lee looked back and forth between his anxious team and an uniterested Sasuke. "Well.. Sasuke here will be joining our team for the tournament bing held in Luca." He broke the uneasy silence. This caught the Auroch's attenion. "He's going to help us bring the Crystal Cup back to Besaid! Isn't that great?" Agreeing nods and happy, excited chatter bursted out of the Aurochs. Tears streamed proudly from Lee's eyes as he held up his fist. "WE WILL NOT ONLY DO OUR BEST, BUT THIS TIME WE WILL ALSO WIN!" Lee yelled. "LET YEVON SMILE DOWN ON US AND BRING US VICTORY!" The Aurochs roared in excitment.

Sasuke however wasn't paying attention to them anymore. His sights settled on a certain blond summoner who was laughing and playing with a small group of four children. He glanced back at Lee who was busy spurring on his team's fighting spirits before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to the summoner. Now was the best of times to at least learn who Naruto was and deciper the meaning to all those dreams he's had thus far.

One of the children, a little girl, who was playing with Naruto stopped when she noticed the dark haired Uchiha approuching. She heard some of the adults talking about him, about how he did a really bad thing when he went into the Cloister of Trials without premission. Panicing she yelled, "AHH! IT'S THE BAD MAN! HE'S COMING!"

This got the other three children's attenton and made them look up at Susuke who stopped a few feet away. All of them squeaked and scurried behind the older teen for protection. Naruto looked down at his little playmates confused. "What? The bad man?" He looked at to see the last Uchiha watchng them with a raised brow. "Oh, I see. So you're the bad man?" Naruto's hand wnt to his hips as he looked at Sasuke with an amused smirk. He then turned to the children. "You kids go play for a bit. I have to talk to this guy." He pointed to Sasuke.

"But, what if he tries to eat you or something?"

"Yeah!"

Naruto couldn't help but to laugh at their naivety. "Don't worry," He threw Saske a glance. "He won't eat me cause I'm the Great Naruto! I'd so kick his butt if he tries." He assured and gave them his trademark vulpine grin. "Now, why don't you guys go bug Shino for a while. He's looking a little lonely." The four little kids nodded and left, but not before throwing Sasuke a few cautious looks. The two teens watched them go over to and literaly pounce on the stoic Guardian.

"What the hell was all that about?"

Naruto smiled. "Well you should know." he turned to see Sasuke looking questioningly back at him. "Cavilians aren't suppose to enter the trials. Goes against the rules you know."

Sasuke had to roll his eyes. He never really cared too much about rules, they reminded him more of guidlines truthfully. "It's a load of bull if it lets people get hurt."

Naruto laughed. "That's true. So then," Sasuke turned to see Naruto looking him up and down. "Mr. Bad Man, what's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto Kazama." He introduced himself. "How do you like Besaid so far?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's nice I suppose. A little hard on the ears though." He threw a pointed look towards Lee. Naruto chuckled to himself.

"You get used to it after a while."

An awkard silence settled between them now. "...Uh.. that Aeon thing was amazing."

Naruto smiled. "Think so? I'd like to become High Summoner some day, like my father. It's my dream." He folded his hands behind his back. "Do you think I can do it?"

Sasuke bit his lip thoughtfully. He was never good with encouraging others with such things like their dreams so this was basically a new concept for him. "You might be able to.. if you try."

Naruto nodded. "So, where ya from?"

Sasuke went quiet at the question. He couldn't very well tell the boy where he was from. Previous experiances told him Naruto would think him crazy.

"No answer huh? Then let me guess, Zanarkand, right?" Sasuke blinked in surprise at that. Naruto gave him a half knowing, half amused sort of smirk. It made Sasuke a little unnerved, like the blond knew something he wasn't going to tell.

"How-"

"SASUKE!"

The dark haired teen turned to see Lee running over to him. Sasuke turned back to find the space where Naruto had been standing empty. "Where'd he go?"

By then Lee had come to stand next to Sasuke. "Hey, something wrong?"

"Naruto,"

Lee's eye lit up. "Oh so you've met him then?"

Sasuke nodded while still looking around. "Aside from trials, yes. Just now."

"That's wonderful to hear! Is he not something special?" Lee was now in full rant mode. "I became a Guardian because of him and blah blah blah... ..." Sasuke was now tuning the older Guardian out as his eyes rolled over the town. Naruto couldn't have just disappeared so quick and soundlessly. "... blah blah, so tomarrow we'll all leave for the tournament in Luca as well as Naruto's pilgramage." Lee smiled, unaware that most of what he said went unheard. He dropped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice or he may have just ignored it when Sasuke gave an annoyed twitch at the action or when he looked darkly at him. Nobody touched him without his permission dammit! "It's beginning to get late and the boat to Luca leaves early. I found you a bed over at the lodge." He said steering the now cranky Uchiha towards the Crusader's lodge.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As Lee pushed Sasuke towards the Crusader's lodge, they didn't see a pair of bright blue eyes of the Summoner watching them from between two huts. "..He doesn't seem to remember." Naruto frowned sadly. "I wonder what happed to make him forget? He prolly forgot his promise too. This is so not good." The blond the squinted his eyes, making him look more foxish. Naruto's ears twitched then he turned to looked at the shadows behind him where a frightening pair of slitted, glowing red eyes watched him.

"**What are you going to do about it then?**" asked a deep disembodied voice.

"Ya know, it's really starting to bug me when you try to sneak around like that." Naruto folded his arms and spyed Sasuke getting pulled into the Crusader's lodge. "I don't know. There's really nothing I can do, Kyuubi."

"**You don't have much time now that you're a Summoner.**" Steping into the light was a man with long fiery red hair that fell all the way down his back and was held into a loose ponytail by three gold rings. A pair a long, furry triangular fox ears twitched with every sound he heard. He had a calm and thoughtful face that portrayed over a millenium's worth of knowlege. His blood red eyes were narrow an held a sly mischeviousness to them. Like Naruto, a pair of three whisker marks adorn his face. Every facial feature about the man was sharp and defined. The man was very tall and was pushing the seven foot mark like Valefor but still not quite as tall.

Kyuubi wore a dark crimson top that was simmilar to a short short-sleeved kimono with the open shoulders and black tomoeri **(_A.N.: for those who know squat about kimonos, this is the overcoller of a kimono, where it crosses over and closes up. I could just say trim, but I'm being technical_) **and sash. He also wore matching pants and a pair of tall black boots with several silver buckles that stop half-way up his his calfs. He had a black choker with tiny, almost unnoticeble writing along the edges around his neck. Lastly, a pair of black bracers with silver designs and several rubies were on each forearm. Nine long, bushy tails swayed lazily behind him. Tucked between his sash and his back was his sheathed long sword, Masamune.

"I know." Naruto let out a low frustated growl. "I spent all that time looking for him and when I finally get to see him again, not only does he act all dark and moody, but he's amnesic!"

Kyuubi stood patiently examening his finely sharpened claws as he waited the boy to finish ranting and raving. He found humans to be an interesting breed. Many of them had their little quarks that made them were amusing, albiet annoying in some cases. "**Are you finshed yet?**"

Naruto kick a nearby stone. "Yeah."

"**You know, I over heard thick brows say that emo-boy's coming with us tomarrow.**" Naruto looked up questioningly at the fox-man. Kyuubi smiked, showing off his jagged fangs. "**It's true. That thick browed kit said something about taking the emo kit to Luca to help get his memory back.**" Kyuubi crossed his arms. "**It'd be the perfect time to make the first move.**"

The Kazama boy lifted a brow. "The first move?"

The age fox rolled his eyes. "**Duh, I mean swear him in as a Guardian. It'd give you a little more time to regain what was lost befor you lose it all permanently.**"

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose I could do that." He said as his eyes wondered over to the Crusader's lodge. Naruto stood there, quietly staring almost longingly.

It annoyed Kyuubi like hell when the boy switched moods so quickly like that. Due to their... unusual connections, Kyuubi would sometimes mirror Naruto's bad moods. It was one of the few side effects he couldn't stand. He esspecially hated the boy had said mood swings when mating season rolled around. Lets just say it put a damper on his socialization skills. Then an idea hit him. A sly smirk crossed Kyuubi's face a he watched the normally happy-go-lucky teen. "**Ya now kit, the way you're always saying Sasuke this and Sasuke that makes me think you're obsessed with him. You aren't turning itno one of those rabid fangirls on me are you?**"

Naruto twitched at the accusation. **_'I knew that'd get him all riled up'_** The fox thought before Naruto rounded on him and exploaded, cursing him colorfully for such a comment. "**Aww, such words are unbecoming of a Summoner**" He told the fuming blond as he made his way into the thick foliage surrounding the village.

"Hey, hey, where're you going?"

"**Hunting, I didn't get a chance to eat yet.**" Kyuubi simply said as his tails disappeared between dark bushes. "**See you in the morning, kit!**"

Then Naruto was alone. He rubbed he back of his neck as he stepped back into the center of the village and walked towards the temple. He had some packing to do for tomarrow before turning in for the night.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_"Hey, Sasuke, I got a question?"_

_The little Uchiha looked over to his blond friend. "What?" He and the other boy were busy helping the adults gather the wood for the bon fire for tonight's celebration of a new Summoner._

_"When you grow up, what do you wanna be?"_

_Sasuke shifted the sticks in hs arms. "Dunno, I kinda wanna be a Blitzball player. What about you?"_

_"Me? Maybe a Summoner, like daddy. His Aeon was so cool! I want one too!" The blond gushed._

_Sasuke looked at his friend. "Then ya know what? If you be a Summoner, then I'll be your Guardian."_

_The little orange robed boy shook his head. "Ya can't be a Blitzball player _and_ a Guardian at the same time!"_

_"Yah-huh!"_

_"Nah-huh!"_

_"Yah-huh!"_

_"Nah-huh!"_

_Sasuke growled in frustation. "Yes I can! When I get older, I'll be a Blitzball player and win the Crystal Cup! Then when you become a Summoner I'll be the best Guardian ever!" He stated loudly as he picked up a stick._

_"Promise?" Sasuke look up at his friend. His blue eyes were fixed in a serious look that a five, going on six-year-old, child shouldn't be able to have. "Daddy said Guardians are really important people Summoners rely on. He said they are strong and fearless. If you wanna be my Guardian, you gotta promise to be strong and reliable and not a fraidy-cat." He said holding out his pinky._

_The tiny Uchiha stood up grinning and wonde his little finger with the blond's. "It's a promise, and I swear I'll keep it too!"_

_"You better, or else I'll make you swollow a thousand needles from a Cactuar." The blond grinned._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sasuke's eyes opened as his dream finished. It was ate in the night and all he could hear were the crickits chirping away their nocturnal tunes. He sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. _Oh, right._ He was in a bed inside the Crusader's lodge. He ran his hand throgh his black locks. _Another of those dreams again._ Sasuke looked down at his hand, particularly his little finger. "A promise, huh?" He fisted his hand. Just as he was about to lay back down the sound of muffled voices reached his ears.

Sasuke pushed his blanket off and walked over to the entrance to the lodge. He pushed the curtain-like flap a little to see the silhouetted forms of Sauke and Lee standing next to a dying bon fire, talking.

"And why is he coming with us tomarrow?"

Lee started fiddling with his fingers, looking almost guilty. "Well.. he looked like he was lost and needed my help. I couldn't just ignore Sasuke."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "So you promised to take him to Luca with us?" Lee nodded

"I know what you are thinking, but I could not help it. Besides," Lee grinned. "The other Aurochs would appreciate his help in the tournament!"

"Keep it down, Lee." Sakura hissed. "People are trying to sleep."

Lee shunk back slightly. "Sorry," He whispered. From in the lodge, Sasuke grew bored with their conversation and went back to bed. Because of this he didn't catch the last of it. "But, what I'm more concerned with is his name, Uchiha." He stated scratching his head. "I know I have heard it from somewhere before."

Sakura rolled eyes. "Of course you have, Lee. Don't you remember Naruto's father, Lord Arashi, had a Guardian by the name Obito Uchiha who hailed from Kilika?"

Lee's eyes lit up in recongnition. "That's right." The under side of his fist met his open palm. "They must be related somehow. But wait, wasn't that clan completely wiped out by Sin ten years ago? I never heard of there being a surviver."

Sakura shrugged. "Appearantly he is a surviver. Though I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell him that just yet."

"Why not? The Uchiha clan is his family."

"Because it'd tear him apart." Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "Think about it, Lee. How would you feel waking up one day wih amnesia then having some one drop that kind of heavy information on you?" She asked. "We should let him remember a few things about himself first before breaking it to him."

Lee nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Sakura then stifled a yawn. "It's late. I'm going to bed now and you should too. Night, Lee." She then turned and headed towards the temple.

Lee waved her off and walked back to his hut. "Good night, Sakura!"

FINALLY, CHAPTER SIX IS DONE! Sorry it took me so long. It was hell trying to think this up. Now for those kept complaining how the fic looks like the game, hows this? And many more changes are coming too! The only thing that's gonna be the absolute same is some key fights and where they go, other than that its gonna be different. I just needed to set the thing up so I could make the changes. Anywho, the castings:

**Luzzu/ Ebisu**- I chose Ebisu because his relationship with Konohamaru.

**Gatta/ Konohamaru**- Konohamaru is infact like Gatta in a few ways. One is that they're both hardheaded and stubborn and another is that they both look up to Yuna/ Naruto in some form of way.

**O'aka/ Jiraiya**- Now if this choice isn't obvious I don't know what is. Both are merchants in their own rights, both like to travel around and/ or follow Yuna/ Naruto, and both have a strange and flashy way of talking.

**Donna/ Ino**- Another obvious choice. Ino in some sense is just like Donna. Their both arrogant to a fault. They wear clothes that are either too small or extreamly showy. However, when it really comes down to what's best for the greater good they are seriously devoted to the things they do.

**Barthello/ Shikamaru**- Well, they're not exacly the same... the hell with it, their as different as night and day. The only thing they do have in common is their relationships with Donna and Ino.

**Rin/ Hizashi**- Like I said before, Al Bhed and Hyuuga. For those who know not of this man, he's Hiashi Hyuuga's little brother and Neji Hyuuga's father. I chose him to be Rin for more than what I just said though. This man is rarely mentioned in any fic I've read thus far and I wanna put Naruto characters like this in spotlight once in a while.

Hope you enjoyed the chap and the next roll call will be in chapter eight at the very least. See ya'll later!


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya everybody! Welcome back to another chapter. I didn't get too many reviews lately but I'm pushing fifty! Ain't it great! I hope you've all enjoyed my writing so far and I'll continue to do good work so long as I get good reviews.

"English"

"_Al Bhed_"

_Thinking_

_--Narutos mental link--_

_**--Kyuubi's mental link --**_

"**Kyuubi talk**"

_**'Kyuubi thinking'**_

"**_Attack Names_**"

Final Fantasy Chronicles: Summoner Naruto

Foxes, Bugs, and Teary Good Byes

"**Wake up, Naruto!**" A deep and hurried voice called through the foggy haze of Naruto's wonderful dreams.

"Go away, I'm tired." The blond grumbled before turning over, pulling his blanket over his head.

Red eyes narrowed down at the bed the teenage Summoner refused to leave. "**Dammit boy! Don't make me drag you out of bed!**" He warned. Still getting no response out of the boy, Kyuubi's already narrow eyes became mere slits.The demonic fox huffed and came over to the bed. Then without warning his fist mercilessly connected with the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto let out a surprised and angry howl of pain and cursed the fox-man to all seven hells.

"**Now get your lazy ass up or we'll be late!**"

Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his head where a lumb was beginning to form. "... Late for what!"

Kyuubi couldn't resist rolling his eyes at the boy. "**Isn't it obvious! Your Pilgramage starts TODAY and the boat to Kilika is going to be leaving soon, with or without us!**"

Naruto yelped in shock before bolting out of bed. He rushed around the room, readying both himself and some bare essentals luggage at the same time.

Kyuubi shook his head and walked out the temple and into the fresh morning, island air. The sun beat down on him but the cool breeze made it bearable. Today was a nice day out. There was hardly a cloud in the sky. Kyuubi arms stretched out. "**Good day for travel... hmm?**" the redhead looked out into the village and saw three people there. Lee, Sakura, and Sasuke stood in a loose cluster as Besaid's supposed Beautiful Geen Beast ("**Where the hell did Lee come up with that name I wonder?**") handed Sasuke a very beautiful sword. It had a hilt was black with white wrappings and red ribbons tied at the bottom. The hand protector was carved to look like a half head of a blue and black dragon with yellow eyes and he very blade itself looked like it was made water as it glimmered and shimmered in the light. Kyuubi recognized the sword as the Brotherhood, a sword Lee had had for years but never used.

"**My, my, my, what do we have here?**" Kyuubi walked up behind them. The three turned at the sound of his voice.

"Good morning, Lord Kyu." Sakura and Lee bowed resectfully. Kyuubi nodded his acknowledgment before beastly red eyes landed on Sasuke who was busy taking in his appearance with caution.

To Sasuke this... man?... greatly unnerved. There was something about foxish person that was very intimidating. The way he held himself showed him to be of high class calibre. The way this Kyu looked down at him made him feel small in comparison, both literally and metaphorically. He had an air of dominace and power that warrented great respect that even those statues in the temple lacked, but then, they were carved stones and Kyu was flesh and blood.

"**So I finally get to meet the Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto told me of you.**" Kyuubi crossed his arm and leaned forward so that he was right in Sasuke's face. He looked the boy up and down appraisingly as he gave the teen a walk around. Kyuubi could see Sasuke's body was tense, as if waiting to be attacked. Every muscle in the boy's body was becoming rigid, and his hold on his new sword tightened. The old fox chuckled with a little mirth. "**Child, unless your going to foolishly take a swing at me, you need to relax and loosen up. It's not like I'm going bite your head off.**"

Sasuke loosened his grip on the Brotherhood a little but didn't drop his guard. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

Kyuubi stood tall over the dark haired Uchiha. "**I was wondering when you'd ask. I am Lord Kyuubi, Leader of the Fox Clan and the High Lord of the Nine Bijuu Covenant.**" Kyuubi answered, purposely leaving out a certain part of his title, the fact that the covenant of tailed beasts were a pack of all powerful demons and he was the nineth and foremost strongest of them all. He didn't need to scare the child off. Hell, not even the monks of any temple or even the Grand Measter of Yevon knew just what he was. The only ones who did know were the members of the Kazama Clan. "**But Lord Kyu will suffice.**" He intrduced almost smugly.

Sasuke gave Kyuubi a look that obviously told him he wasn't even close to calling him lord anything. But the fox's very pressence made the hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stand on end and gave him an odd sense of deja vu.

Kyuubi sighed inwardly. He could almost say that he missed the old, younger Sasuke.** '_Back then he used to come at my beck and call, did what ever I said and bowed himself into the dirt at my feet like a good little human. But now, he's grown so defiant._'** Kyuubi mused. This new, older Sasuke actually had a backbone and developed a rebellious streak. Not that it wasn't refreshing to see the boy had finally learned to stand up for himself, it's just that Kyuubi missed the servitude and submissiveness.

"Lord Kyu, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked a little coyly. Kyuubi's pressence always got to her as well. She had made a point to only be around him with Naruto and only during the few hours a day she had to be. The only ones who didn't seem to be effected at all aside from the blond Summoner was both Lee, him because he was never really around too long with all his training, and Shino, who showed only a little emotion after their initial meeting.

Kyuubi looked at the bubble gum haired girl before turning to look at the temple, hand going up to his waist and an annoyed frown on his face. "**Still getting ready. He'll be out in maybe five minutes or so.**" His eyes went back to the three teens. "**What about Aburame? Where is he?**"

"He has gone ahead of us." Lee answered. "I saw him leave the village not ten minutes ago."

Kyuubi nodded. "**I see.**"

"HEEEY! Wait for me!" Everyone turned to see Naruto running towards them. His clothes were a little different from the robes he wore yesterday. Naruto now had on a long orange, sleeveless oriental top with red trim and a red spiral on his back and a leaf design over his heart. He also had on pair of black pants and short traveling boots. A pair of red armbands were now on his both arms. He had a small dark pack on his back and his summoning staff in hand. His clothes were lighter and much better suited for the road compaired to what he had on the day before.

"**Well, now that Naruto's here, we can finally leave.**" He recieved several nods.

Sasuke blinked. "You're coming too?"

Kyuubi looked down at the Uchiha and nodded. "**Of course. Naruto is just as much my charge as he is their's.**" He pointed to Lee and Sakura as they began to move out of the village gates. Sakura and Lee walked up front, Naruto, who was walking backwards, taking final looks around the village, in the middle, and Kyuubi and Sasuke at the rear. "**Why do you ask?**"

Sasuke didn't answer as he simply frowned.

Kyuubi smirked at this. This was going to be fun, and who knows, maybe he could rouse a little of the six-year-old he once knew out of the boy. Kyuubi leaned towards Sasuke whispering, "**Were you planning to try to get my little kit alone, away from all the prying eyes?**" Sasuke's face darkened but at the same time Kyuubi could just make out a hint of pink so he pressed. "**Maybe take him some place private to have your way with him?**" He asked suggestively.

The muscles in Sasuke's jaw clenched, a deep crimson hue spread across his face. He hadn't even begun to think of the blond in such a way until the sly fox next to him mentioned it. Sure he was a little interested in Naruto, but not like that... well, not yet anyway. Sasuke's eyes trailed on the young Summoner's back as impure thoughts and images flashed in his mind. Sasuke banished them as quickly as they came before throwing a smirking Kyuubi a dark look. "No, I wasn't, now leave me alone." He growled out low. Sasuke picked up his pace, brushing past everyone else and taking the lead up the mountain path, anything to be away from the perverted fox man.

Naruto looked up at the embarrased Uchiha as he walked past. The dark haired boy had started glarng at the ground. Naruto then shot a suspicious look at the redhead behind him. -/_-Kyuubi, what's wrong with Sasuke?-/-_

Kyuubi gave an 'oblivious' shrugged and gave the boy the most innocent look he could muster and folded his hands behind his back. **_-/-Hell if I know. All I did was ask a few questions. One must of hit a nerve or something.-/-_** It wasn't a lie, but wasn't the full truth either.

Naruto stared long and hard at Kyuubi' face, non too convinced.

_**-/-What?-/-**_

_-/-I'm no fool,-/-_ Kyuubi held back from snorting at that._ -/-I know you purposely said something to upset him and I wouldn't put it past you either. Just don't go messing with him for now, okay? I don't want him running off because of you.-/-_

_**-/- You make it sound like I'm not trustworthy.-/-**_

_-/-Normally, you are, but in certain situations like one, you word is worth less than dung.-/-_

Kyuubi shrugged again indifferently and nodded. When Naruto turned away the demon smirked. He _did_ say say _for now_ after all.

"Hey, Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked up from the ground and into concerned bright blue eyes. He turned away a little as to not let the Naruto see the light rose coloring in his face. "Yeah?"

"Just what did Kyuubi say to upset you?"

Sasuke could barely look at the blond. "Nothing, his questions were just getting a little too personal. That's all."

Naruto pouted. That wasn't quite the answer he wanted to hear. He wanted to ask again but the look on the dark haired teen's face told him to just drop it, so he did. The two walked side by side quietly for a few moments, but Naruto was never one to stand much silence for too long so he broke it. "Soo... what do you plan on doing after we get to Luca?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not sure, I guess I'll... GET DOWN!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed himself and Naruto out of the way of a large surge of water. The others behind him managed to duck and roll away at Sasuke's warning.

As Sasuke pulled himself and Naruto up he looked up to see four of goopy, gloopy... blue jelly looking things, staring menicnignly at the group.

"Crude," Naruto swore, "They're Water Flans."

Sasuke reached for his new sword, itching to test it out, but a head of pink hair stepped in front of him and Naruto in a deffensive way. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed coldly.

Sakura threw him a shy look and gave a slightly nervous laugh. "Oh, well.. I'm just gonna get these things out of the way, that's all."

Lee came up next to Sasuke and placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Leave the Flans to Sakura, she is more expierianced with them."

Sasuke scowled as he watched the air around Sakura crackle and pop as she started generating sparks of electricity. She raised a hand at the blue fiends."**_Black Arts: Thunder!_**" A large bolt of electric energy crashed down on one of the Flans. It let out gargled screams as the fiend was eletrocuted. The creature body had spread out in a pool as it slumped down before bursting into Pyraflies

Sakura was just about to move on to her next target when the whole area surrounding the remaining Flans suddenly became a malestrome of thunderous power. Everything in front of the Haruno girl blew up, nearly flinging her off her feet and causing dirt and dubris to fly. **_"Black Arts: Thundaga!"_** The fiends were all vaporized into nothing but a cloud of more Pryraflies.

The group turned to the only non-human in their party. Kyuubi lowered his hand before looking Sakura in the eyes. The girl gulped as he stared. "**Not bad, Sakura, but you still need more work... if you want to get to the second or third spell level of the Black Arts that is.**" He then looked away. "**But your spell casting speed is lacking a little. Try to be quicker the next time we face a fiend, they won't wait for you to pick them off, okay?**"

Sakura was a little flabbergasted by the complement. Was it a complement? Sakura mentally shrugged, it came from Lord Kyu and that's all that really mattered. He was her teacher in the Black Arts after all. Eight years ago, long before she became a Guardian, Sakura had favored the White Arts more and was a little adverse towards the Black Arts and studied to be a healer everyday in the temple. That was, until Lord Arashi came to Besaid with his son, Kyuubi, and the rest of his Guardians. The moment she met the inhuman fox man all those years ago and seen him fight alongside High Summoner Arashi she'd been fascinated with his black magic powers. It was only a fraction's worth but it was enough to change her opinion in the matter. Since then she'd been driven to learn all types of magic, both black and white. This in turn made her a valuble asset as a Guardian.

"Yes sir. T-thank you, Lord Kyu. Next time I'll try harder."

Naruto only shook his head. "Using a third level spell on weak little Flans was a bit overkill, don't you think?"

The fox shrugged. "**Maybe, but it was satisfying. Now, let's press on, shall we? We are only half way up the mountain, the boat leaves in maybe the next half an hour, and we are still short a member.**"

With that, Kyuubi continued up the path. The other two followed in step behind him, leaving Naruto with Sasuke in the back.

Sasuke glared hard at the nine tailed fox. "Who the hell does he is?" He growled low enough he was sure nobody heard him ask.

But Naruto did hear and was pretty sure Kyuubi did too with the way his ears twitched. "You shouldn't get yourelf so worked up about it, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned a dark eye towards the blond. "I'm not worked up." He defended coolly, going back into a state of emotionlessness.

Naruto smiled. "Heh, right." The blond looked out to the road ahead. "Don't go thinking Kyuubi is purposely trying to show you up or anything. He's really just a lazy ass who just likes to flaunt every once in a while." He explained. Kyuubi's ears stood strait in outrage. "That horndog of a fox only jumps into little skirmishes like with those Flans when he's bored, trying to impress a potential mate, pissed off and wants to blow off some steam, or when he's teaching me and Sakura somthing." The Summoner boy smirked when he notice Kyuubi's furry ears pressing aganst his skull and his tails swinging with purpose. "Well you know it's true!" He called.

The fox grunted. "**You just keep pushing your luck, brat.**"

Sasuke looked at the fox's back. "What's his deal? He's obviously extreamly powerful, why's he hanging around you and the others when he could be doing other things?"

The blond gave Sasuke a sidelong look. "He's got no choice but to stay." He held up the ruby that was hanging around his neck, the same one he wore the day before. "And this, the Fox Spirit Jewel, makes sure he doesn't move outside of one hundred yards of me otherwise his choker will live up to it's called." Sasuke gave the jewel and Kyubi's neckwear a curious look so Naruto went into explanation. "You see, Kyuubi's hundreds of thousands of years old, and a few thousand years ago, before Yevon, before the Great Machina War, before Zanarkand laid down its foundation, he was a cold hearted, ruethless, son-of-a-bitch who hurt a lot of people." To this the said fox nodded shamelessly. "One day he crossd paths with one of my anscestors who he just had to piss off.

"As a punishment for all the terrible things he did, my anscestor casted a spell of bondage on him and now he's in service to my family." Naruto watched Sasuke's reactions closely, but the Uchiha barely show anything besides a little intrigue. Naruto played with the round jewel between his fingers. "Those bracers and that choker he wears are really his shackles and collar. This ruby," he held it out. "Is his leash. That makes Kyuubi one pain in the ass heirloom."

"**Don't write me off as some stupid family relic you were forced to inherit, brat!**"

Sasuke looked at the bracers and choker Kyuubi wore more closely. Now that Naruto mentioned it, his bracers didn't have any sort of clasps or anything on either one. There were no openings for the fox to slide his arms out of them what so ever. They were completely closed around his forarms, like he was wearing them while they were still being crafted. The jewels on them seemed to glow very faintly and were identical to the one Naruto wore around his neck, only smaller. The choker was no different, they didn't even look the type that stretched. Also, it was now that he noticed the pale, almost invisible, writing running along it "So he's like your slave or something?" Sasuke looked between the blond and redhead. "Forced to bow down and wait on you on hands and knees?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head negatively ("**Hell no! I'm his protector not his damn waiter!**" Kyuubi yelled indignantly, crossing his arms. ''**I bow to no one!**"). "Don't I wish. No, he has some freedom, but it is limited. Also, if Kyuubi ever tried to hurt me in any way, shape, or form, directly or indirectly, as long as he's the cause of it, he'd fell my pain a hundred times over. I can imagine that's not a very pleasant feeling, but he did bring it on himself."

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi who was looking over his shoulder at them. "**Yeah well, I don't regret anything but I really don't care anymore. **" He shrugged. "**I've sort of mellowed out in all these centuries. I was angry and hated practically everything in the world back then.**"

"Wait, if you're as old as you say, then how come you don't look all that older than tweenty-five? Even inhuman things wither and die with age."

Kyuubi chuckled and held up two clawed fingers. "**Two things.**" He lowered one finger. "**One, the bondage spell. So long as a single Kazama breathes, my life won't end. That way the spell's power doesn't fade.**" Then he raised the second finger back up."**And two, I am, naturally, a being that ages fifty times slower than anything human or non-human. Not even the oldest of fiends are as old as I am.**"

"I see," Sasuke nodded at the information. "But then what exactly are you?"

Kyuubi smirked and turned away. "**Wouldn't you like to know? Frankly it's non of your damn business.**" He said, folding his hand behind his head. "**Only the Kazama are allowed that kowledge so mind your own affairs. Don't go asking Naruto either.**" Kyuubi added. "**He swore secrecy when his father gave him that necklace.**"

Sasuke scoffed and looked to Naruto who simply nodded and said nothing more on the matter.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The group of travelers made it to the top of the small moutain where the odd statue Sasuke saw the day before sat. Lee went directly over to the monument and got down on his knees and begain to pray. Sasuke just stood, waiting. Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sakura stood near the rope railing, simply looking down on Besaid village for a few moments.

"I'm gonna miss this little village, you know." Naruto anounced.

Kyuubi flicked his tails. "**I won't, not really. I prefer the big cities. They've got more action and actual night life.**"

"Don't say that, Lord Kyu." Sakura glanced over at Naruto before giving Kyuubi a meaningful look. The fox demon looked at her for a moment before nodding. "We don't even know if we'll see this place again."

"S'okay, Sakura, I don't mind."

"We should be going now!" Lee said as he stood back up, brushing his clothes off as he did so. "We can not afford to miss the boat. The Aurochs and most likely Shino are waiting at the docks for us."

As they began to leave, Sasuke couldn't help but to cast a final glance down at the village. He knew he held no attatchmets to the place, but for some reason, something inside him was stirring and it gave him a feeling of nostalgic. Sasuke shook himself and walked away, writting it off as having foolish sentiments for something he obviously shouldn't.

They were now walking through some ruin pillars that hung over the path which led to the beach when the Uchiha suddenly had a gut feeling something was amiss. Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth, the muscles in his body tightening, adrenaline slowly bagan to seep into his veins, his fingers twitching, ready to grab hold of the Brotherhood's hilt. He sensed danger and it seemed to target just him.

The only warning he recieved was the wistling sound of something sliceing through the air. Sasuke jumped back just before a long spear was embedded into the earth where he was standing. The others turned to see the familar but offending weapon where the dark haired teen once was.

Sasuke looked up at where the spear came from.

"Shino!" Sakura called out in surprise.

The cloaked Guardian didn't acknowlege the others pressence as he stared down at Sasuke long and hard before leaping down, bounding off each broken columns until he landed on the ground. The young Aburame glared silently through his dark shades, almost distastfully. He flipped his cloak open, allowing his light but completely covering clothes to show. He wore a black long sleeved turtleneck shirt with white stitching, baggy pants and traveling boots. He had a red, almost black, semi-long vest with equally dark blue triangles that served as the trim. Belts and buckles criss-crossed just above the knees of his pants. Shino also had on a pair of gold and black metal gauntlets **(_A.N.: think Vincent from FFVII or Cloud from KH1 'cept Shino's wearing two)_** and black, bullet utility belt handing off his waist. In short, he looked like something between an angsty goth (minus pale skin) and a rocking punk (without the liveliness). It was a wonder how he could wear such cloths in this kind of tropical heat.

Shino took hold of the shaft of his spear and pulled it out of the ground. He twirled his Harpoon spear in one hand with all the grace and skill of an expert before pointing its blade at Sasuke, making an obvious challange.

"Tch, so it's you I was sensing," Sasuke pulled out his Brotherhood, ready to take on whatever this Shino kid would throw at him. Truth be told, he had been wondering if he'd be able to spar with any of his new traveling companions, this one more so than the others aside from Naruto. The blond was off limits to such a thing unless he consented to it first. "You don't even know me, yet you're throwing spears at me. Oh well, I've been looking for a good fight since yesterday, I guess you'll do for now. Lets see what you got."

In a flash, Shino was apon Sasuke. Sparks flew when the Brotherhood and Harpoon collided. Sasuke and Shino pushed at each other, trying to gain ground, but the two seemed equal in strength and so were in a dead lock. The two jumped away from each other when they couldn't get the better of other.

Shino swung his spear, aiming for Sasuke's neck but the Uchiha managed to duck under the attack before slashing his sword up at the silent teen.

Shino backed up just in time before countering. Sasuke blocked his opponant's attack and pushed him off.

The sunglasses wearing boy looked Sasuke up and down as if deciding something. He backed up a little, making Sasuke wonder if he was giving up. But no such luck. Shino altered the position his hands were in, flipping them in the opposite way one wuld hold a spear. Now holding his spear firmly in both hands differently, Shino charged. Half way through Shino dug his weapon into the earth and used it as a vaultg pole and launched himself into the air.

Sasuke could see energy being poured into the weapon as the Aburame descended on him, his spear pointing down. Sasuke did a one handed back flip out of the way. The blade of the Harpoon peirced the ground and exploded from all the pressure Shno's energy exerted apon contact where the cloaked boy landed. The broody teen looked at the wide crater under Shino's feet and instantly decided he didn't want to be on the recieving end of that attack. Ever.

Shino twitched slightly in annoyance and slight frustration. He missed! He never missed! He always caught everything or everyone he ever faught with that attack, if not in the inital blow then in the tiny explosion of his energy after. Sure, the **_Jump_** move may not have taken too much energy to pull off, but still, this dark haired kid managed to get away and now it was wasted! Now he was going to have o resort to his secret weapons. And how his secret weapons were all a buzz, ready and waiting.

From over where he stood, Naruto watched. He was miffed at Shino for choose now of all times to start picking fights with poeple, but at least he got to see how well a fighter Sasuke was. Now he knew Sasuke wasn't just some run of the mill novice who likes to play with swords. Appearantly he recieved some form of training. The way he held his sword and defended and attacked was proof. Naruto looked at Shino questionally when the boy stuck his spear into the ground but was nearly having a heart attack went to take off one of his gauntlets. "Ack! No, don't you dare do that, Shino!"

The spearman stopped, his gauntlet almost half way off. Shino turned to see an almost crossed looking Summoner staring balefully at him. The Aburame boy raised a questioning eyebrow behind his shades.

"I believe that would be enough fighting, Shino." Lee scolded. "We have a boat to catch and we are cutting very close."

"We have to go." Sakura added.

Shino gave a low grunt before putting his gauntlet back fully on. He turned towards Sasuke's diretion and looked him in the eye through his sunglasses, giving him a warning look that basically said _You hurt Naruto, and I'll kill you_. After retrieving his Harpoon, Shino walked past the others down the path to the beach.

Lee watched his fellow Guardian go. "That is Shino Aburame of the Aburame Clan." He told Sasuke as they continued on the same path. "They are a clan of insect users." The bowl head explained. "Please, do no mind Shino's... abruptness. After Lord Kyu, he is very protective of Naruto and can be quite forward and hostile about it from time to time."

Kyuubi looked down at the last Uchiha. "**Count yourself lucky Naruto stopped him when he did, little emo kit. He was this close to setting those Destruction Insects of his on you.**" The fox held up his thumb and idex fingers and brought them so close they were just barely any space between them. Sasuke looked at his curiously at the Destruction Bugs part, causing Kyuubi to smirk at his ignorance. "**They are special breed of rare, extremely dangerous, and very deadly bugs. They feed on their prey's life energy, sucking them dry of it. Lose too much of it to them and you die.**"

Sakura nodded. "The only ones who've ever tamed Distruction Insects are Shino and his clan. The Aburames and the Destuction Insect have a sort of mutualism beween them."

Sasuke nodded at this, letting the information sink in. "Uh.. Sasuke?" He looked to Naruto who was walking next to him. "Sorry about Shino, he's doesn't usually fly off the handle and attack peolpe like that. I don't know what got into him or what's going on in that bug filled head of his."

"It doesn't bother me much. As long as he doesn't try to attack me again, it's fine." Sasuke made a mental note to find a way to best the bug boy and his potenially threatening bugs if he was ever attacked by them again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Please reconsider, me lord!"

"Don't go!"

"Stay with us!"

"Will you not change your mind?"

"Sin'll take you away!"

"We already lost your father, we don't want to lose you too!"

These pleas were among many that came from the small cluster of villagers that tried to sway Naruto and make him stay. But the blond simply smiled and shook his head, his resolve all the more firm. "I'm sorry to have to go everyone, but I promised I'd become the next High Summoner and make Sin go away." He knelt down and patted a few crying children on their heads "Ya gotta be strong while I'm gone so no more tears, okay?" He recieved a few watery eyed nods. "I left a bottle of itching powder and some glue and feathers in a bush behind the temple, make good use of it for me, okay?" He whispers to them so non of the adults could hear and again they nodded, but this time with a few weak smiles.

"Sinse you refuse to be swayed, we wish you well in you endeavors, young one. I know your father would be proud." The head priest of the temple clapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave a firm but gentile squeeze. "May Yevon keep you safe."

"You don't need to worry old man! I got my Guardians. 'Sides, you're already a wrinkled prune and bold enough as is, don't go starting to lose head skin too over me!" He sang out, ducking a swipe aimed at his head.

"Why you impunent little..." He glared but it was slowly softening, though he was rubbing his shinning head self-consciously. "Do you always have to show such insolence?"

Naruto crackled as the pankster he was. "Well duh! Every village has to have a devilishly handsome smartass troublemaker to liven the place up and get you old bag of bones off your dusty butt's!"

"Yevon give me strength."

"Aw, c'mon, smile ya old fart. I don't want to have a sad bon voyage."

The priest rolled his eyes and looked at the others, very annoyed. "Keep this little snot nosed brat out of trouble." He pointed to said brat. "Yevon knows just how much he takes up after his father. I can only imagen what kind of havoc he'd wreck apon our beloving, unsuspecting world."

The group nodded before the S.S. Liki's captain blew his whistle and called for the last of the passengers to board the ship. After a few parting words and some useful fair well gifts, Naruto and his group of Guardians and one non Guardian stepped on the ship's deck. They waved good bye to everyone and vice versa. The ship lurched forward away from the docks of Besaid and out to sea towards the isle of Kilika and its temple of fire where the Aeon Ifrit waited.

DAMMIT, IT'S SO LATE! I hope you guys are happy. I had to sneak and write this chap. I've school in the morning and staying up to finish this would so land me in hot water if I was caught. Luckily everyones sleep. Well, I'll try to update soon and don't forget, next chapter has the role call in it so keep an eye out for me. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there everyone! Welcome to the newest edition to _Final Fantasy Chonicles: Summoner Naruto!_ It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the delay but I had other things to do at home and school and other fics to update that it sorta slipped my mind. Gomen! Now I remember in the last chapter I said I'd bring up the new role call, so here it is!

Maechen- Sarutobe (3rd Hokage)

Braska- Arashi (4th Hokage)

Luceil- Tsunade (5th Hokage)

Elma- Shizune

Ject- Obito

So there's how the casting stands. As alway you'll find the reasons behind why I chose these people as the stand ins at the bottom. So now sit back, relaxe, read, and reveiw!

"English"

_"Albed"_

_'Thinking'_

_-- Naruto's Mental Link --_

_**-- Kyuubi's Mental Link --**_

**"Kyuubi Talk"**

_**'Kyuubi Thinking'**_

_**Attack Names**_

Final Fantasy Chonicles: Summoner Naruto

Frogs and Hermits

Sasuke stared blankly at the ceiling above and he lay on his claimed cot below deck. The boat rocked and swayed gently with the rolling waves it cut through. The ride had been gerally peaceful as what felt like weeks of stress just seemed to roll off his shoulders. He was told that it would take at least four days to commute from Besaid Island to Kilika, they were already three days into the trip, so the Uchiha had a lot of time to simply sit and think now that he was alone and out of any immediate danger. His thoughts were mostly about random things like Blitzball, Kakashi, Zanarkand, and Sin. Before too long his thoughts drifted to the he group he was now forced to travel with.

The four were a lively bunch, except Shino. The guy was adement about not talking or interacting with anyone unless he absalutely had to and kept to his little corner at the back of the designated guest riders sleeping quarters, which was really one of two big rooms with many beds.

Lee spent a majority of his time on the main deck training by himself or the Aurochs with their throws, passes, and catches or making them run laps around the ship, sit-ups, push-ups or some other type of exercise. Every once in a while Lee would invite Sasuke to come practice with them but the raven haired teen would blantedly turn him down and walked away. It may have come across as arrogant but what did he care. They weren't the Abes, the only team he ever put a little effort into training with. Even with them, when he trained he'd usually do it alone.

Sakura spent her time on the uppermost deck of the ship, the observation deck, where hardly anyone went to fiddle with her magic. She would set up targets to practice with trying to prefect her aim and casting speed. Sasuke took particular care not to be alone with her. He had seen to way she eyed him in the Besaid temple and during their trek to the docks a few days ago.

Kyuubi slept most of the time, having nothing of any real importance to do and would only come out on deck at night ( and would sometimes come out during the day like today ) to just sit and look up at the night sky. It wasn't all that much of an unusual thing to make a habit out of, but Sasuke didn't care much to ask. The foxy man said it had something to do with the moon. Foxes were considered canines by nature and would bask in moonlight like a cat would in sunlight. Kyuubi said it gave him a type of exhilerating rush, especially during the nights of a full moon, and was the very reason why whenever he hunted for food he did it at night.

Finally, there was Naruto.

Everyday the ball of bouncy yellow sunshine would come down to where ever Sasuke was and would try to talk to him. Sasuke had figured out a few things about the smaller boy that left him with a mixed impression. Naruto was by all means like a fox. The blond was born and bread prankster and was often caught pulling some kind of praticle joke every once in a while. He was hyperactive and couldn't even sit still for more than a few minutes. He had a type of intellegents that was all his own. He acted liked fool more than half the time but if looking hard and long enough one could see a deeper meaning behind it all. All he did he did to make people smile. He was obvious but at the same time subtle. Much like a fox.

The Uchiha could see the differences between them. They were the epitome of the words 'polar opposites'. While he was always dark and grouchy, reclusive and quiet, Naruto was always seemed radiant and happy, out-going and obnoxiously loud. They were contradictiong forces that fate forced together. Under normal circumstances, Sasuke wouldn't even spare a second glance at peope like Naruto be they male or female. The young Summoner was bubblely and almost sickening sweet to everyone around him. The young Yevonite wasn't the type of person he liked being around. But somehow Naruto was the exception to that.

Sasuke sighed to himself as he sat up. He was thinking too much about the blond again. He'd been doing that a lot recently and it was becoming quite the distraction.

Sasuke got up and left his warm bed. He needed to do something. Anything to take him off his current train of thought. Stepping out of the sleeping quarters and into the hall, Sasuke decided to explore the ship a little. He barely ever left the room since he first stepped foot on board. Not that there was much to explore in the first place. The S.S. Liki wasn't a very big ship.

The last Uchiha looked up and down the hall. It was sparsly decorated with a long rug that stretched from the end of the hall to stairs and a few potted plants flanking the doorway he stood in and the stairway.

The Zanarkanian spyed Ebisu and Konohamaru standing gaurd dutifully at a large pair of doors at the far end of the hall. Sasuke had wondered what it was they kept behind the door and asked just the day before. All they said was, "Sorry dude, but we're under strict orders not to tell." and "It's Crusader affairs. Please move along." After that he didn't bother asking again. His mini avdenture led him another door at the very back of the ship that had _'Engine Room'_ writen across it.

Usually ship engines were loud and could be heard no matter where you were on a ship. He wondered why it was aways so silent. Sasuke pushed the door open and poked his head in. What he saw he considered an amazing and odd sight.

Four large yellow birds that resembled giant baby chickens were trotting along inside four oversided hampster wheels that was connected to a large device that turned the propelers of the ship.

"What in the world?"

"Can I help you?"

Sasuke looked up to see a small woman standing near one of the birds with a bag or bird feed and a scooper. She was a ship worker who was taking care of the birds. When he didn't respond she asked again, "I said can I help you? No unautherized persons are allowed in here you know. So do you need something or what?"

Sasuke looked at her then back at the birds "What with the birds?"

The woman's eyebrows furrowed in confused and she tilted her head. "The Chocobos?" She looked at the large birds then back at Sasuke. "What's wrong with them? Haven't you ever heard of Chocobo power before?"

Sasuke shook his head before leaving. The young Chocobo handler watched the boy go curiously. How the hell could he not know that Chocobos powered all kinds of ships like this one? Oh, well, it wasn't her problem. A loud wark drew her attenion as she went back to work.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"**Hey, you over there! Kid!**" A deep voice called.

Sasuke, who was about the go to the top deck turned to come face to face with an equally unusual site like the Chocobos. A giant toad about as big as the Chocobos, if not a little bigger, wearing a navy blue robe-like vest with white trim, bandages wrapped around its mid-section, and a short sword strapped to his side. The toad puffed on a long smoking pipe before pulling it out as it stared down at him in scrutiny. It was covered in warts and was a dull brownish color with dark red markings on its head, legs, belly ( that wasn't covered up ), and around its narrowed yellow eyes ( its left eye had a scar runing down it ), and lips.

"**Interesting,**" The toad blew out a haze of smoke before turning its massive head. "**Jraiya! Get over here you useless perverted old hermit!**"

"What?" A tall annoyed looking man who appeared somewhere in is late fourty-somethings, early fifty-somethings walked over. Though he looked late in his middle ages, Sasuke could tell he had a strong body. His spiky long white hair that he kept in a ponytale was swept out of his face by a red headband and had thin red lines tatooed under each eye. He wore a long, long sleeved dark green tunic-like shirt under an even longer bright red vest, a pair of matching green pants, and a pair of sandles on his feet. He also had a very stuffed dark blue backpack on his back.

The giant toad pointed a webbed finger in Sasuke's direction. "**Take a look at this kid.**"

"Hmm?" The man's beady dark eyes travled down on the wayward Uchiha. His eyes widened slightly and a light of recongnition crossed his face. _'No way! This kid looks a little like... no... it can't be. Can it?'_ Jiraiya rubbed his lightly stibbling chin thoughtfully. "Say shorty, what's your name?"

A stab of indignant rage filled Sasuke. _'Shorty?!'_ Nobody had ever called his such a thing! Even if the man stood nearly a full half a head over him, Sasuke was by no means short. "Why the hell should I tell you?! Not that its any of your business, old man!" Sasuke snarled.

"Just answer the damn question, brat." The older man ordered.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Sasuke," The younger said tightly.

"Sasuke what?"

"What's it to you?"

Jiraiya was becoming annoyed with the dark haired teen. "Cut the tough-guy crap, and tell me. It's important that I know."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiscusly. Why would his name, a name that was over a thousand years old, a name that had been most likely lost in time, be important to anyone? He crossed his arms and relented, if only to see what the older man would say or do. "Uchiha."

Jiraiya's eyes seemed to harden at the name. Sasuke wasn't quiet sure of it, but he could almost swear he saw something akin to remorse and sadness flickering in the white haired man's eyes for a second before it disappeared. Jiraiya looked at Sasuke with an unreadable expession.

The giant toad puffed on his pipe while gaving Sasuke the same look. The oversized anphibian pulled its pipe out of its wide mouth. "**So what do you think, Jiraiya?**" Streams of grey smoke drifted into the air as it spoke.

The hermit shrugged before a grin suddenly had spead across his face. "Dunno, Gamabunta. The kid's a brat. Most likely a stuck up, arrogant one on top of it too." Jiraiya chuckled as Sasuke glared poisoned daggers at him. "But who knows? If he is who he claims to be, there might be a small chance at reviving them." At this point he was looking at one very confused Sasuke in the eyes. "Then again, sometimes it's better to let sleeping things lie. We'll just have to see what'll happen."

"Hey, what's going on here?! Stop speaking in fucking riddles! What _'chance at revivle'_? What are you two talking about?!" Sasuke glared between the two.

In response the two blinked at the questions. Jiraiya smirked. "Nothing, kid. Never mind it, just the rambblings of an old hermit. C'mon Gamabunta." He said as he and the giant toad turned and walked/hopped off into the room across from the one Sasuke ant the others shared, Sasuke hot on their trail.

"HEY, wait a minute!" The young swordsman called out just as their door closed in his face followed by the sound of a clicking noise of a lock locking. Sasuke banged on the door. "Old man, open up! I demand an answer!"

After a moment the door opened and Jiraiya's head poked out. "Oi, keep it down you little punk! Can't you read the sign?"

"There is no sign, you senile old fool!"

"Sure there is, wise-ass." He retorted as he hung something on the door knob and slammed the door shut again. "Get yourself a pair of glasses, kid!" Came the hermits muffled voice.

Sasuke looked at what Jiraiya put on the door. It was a **_'Do Not Distrub!' _**sign. "Damn you you louzy, asshole!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-

Jiraiya and Gamabunta waited silently in their room as they heard the supposed Uchiha rage a moment longer and before too long they could just make out the sound of his fading footsteps. The old hermit heaved a sigh as he sat down in front of a small desk near his bed.

"**Do you honestly think the boy's an Uchiha?**"

"If he isn't, then that one hell of a cruel joke and he'll end up pissing people off a lot of people." Jiraiya shrugged. "If he his then hell, that'll be just dandy."

The oldest gama narrowed his eyes slightly. "**The child does posses all the telltale physical traits of one; the black hair and black eyes are a hard combination among Spira's human population.**" Gamabunta rubbed his warty chin. "**The last Uchiha I ever met was that man, Obito Uchiha.**"

"In any case, its not my concern." The traveling hermit stated hastily, not willing to stroll down memory lane, as he pulled out a small stack of pappers and a pen from his bag. "This is my immediate concern." Jiraiya said with a perverse giggle as he began to write. "My greatest masterpeice ever! Icha Icha Paradise Volume Six: Sexcellent Lovers Affairs!" He held up his draft pages as he gave a barking, almost wanton, laugh.

If Gamabunta could, he would've sweatdropped ( shame toads didn't have sweat glands ). "**Why I remain your traveling partner astounds me. I suppose stupid can affect even me.**" The toad muttered. "**Anyway, I hear there's a Summoner on board this ship.**"

"Really now?"

"**Yes, and not just any Summoner either. From what I heard, this person is supposed to be the only son of the previous High Summoner."**

Startled, Jiraiya nearly dropped his pen. He whipped around to face the larger toad. "What did you say?!" He shouted.

Gamabunta nodded at his own statement. "**It's true... I think.**" The toad hopped several heavy hops towards Jiraiya bed where two small lumps lay under his covers. "**Gamakichi, Gamatatsu! Wake up boys!**" The old gama called as he pulled back the covers.

The small lumps were reveiled to be two small toads. Both were orange and wore blue vests like Gamabunta; one a bright neon orange with black markings and the other was a pale orange with regular orange marks.

"Aww, pops," The darker little toad, Gamakichi, yawned. "What's the big idea? I was having a real nice dream."

"Is it time to eat now papa?" The lighter, Gamatatsu, asked. "I'm hungry."

The toad father ignored to two questions his sons asked. "**Tell Jiraiya about the Summoner the two of you saw the other day.**"

Gamakichi yawned. "Okay. It was some guy named Naruko, or Naruno... it was Naru-something!"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya provided. It was a name the fifty year old could never forget. It was a name deeply engraved in his memory next to the one who gave that name to its owner.

"Whatever! Anyway, he had spiky blond hair and big blue eyes."

"Yeah, really spiky, like this." Gamatatsu added as his little webbed flipperes went up and waved out in all dirrections.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes impatiently. "That doesn't say much you know. A lot of people have hair and eyes like that."

"Don't get your boxers in a knot, old timer, I ain't finished." Gamakichi shot flippantly. "Anyway, everyone topside s' been going on and on about 'a Summoner with noble blood from Besaid' this and 'High Summoner Lord Arashi's son' that." the little toad shrugged.

Gamatatsu nodded with his ever present chubby fool's smile. "And he had a bunch of Guardians. One was reeeeally creepy and wore glasses, and another had a reeeally biiiiiig forehead and pink hair, and another had reeeeally weird poofy eyebrows, and the last reeeeally tall and and had a reeeeally looong sword with five.. seven... heeey Kichi-chaaan, how many tails did that guy with the loooong red hair have again?" Tastu asked while trying to count on his little webbed hands.

The older rolled his eyes, annoyed with his slow brother. "Don't call me Kichi-chan! And the guy had nine tails."

"Oooh, riiight! Thanks, Kichi-chan! And he had nine big bushy red tails and kitty ears!"

Gamakichi grumbled at the blasted nickname. He'll never get rid of it! "Yeah, so that's what we heard when we went up there."

Jiraiya sat there as he let the information sink in. He couldn't believe it! All this time while he was on this ship, in such close proximity, Arashi's only child was right there with him! He had seen the boy on board, but only in passing. He didn't even look twice! Had he known he would've made an effort to know the boy. Naruto was the only thing of true value Arashi left behind after his death.

Jiraiya stood suddenly, packing away his precious draft papers.

"**Oi, Jiraiya, where are you going?**" Gamabunta asked.

"Going to see the boy, Naruto. I need to talk to him." And with that, Jiraiya rushed out the door, leaving three toads to behind.

By the time Jiraiya made it to he top deck it was around mid afternoon. The sun was beating down warmly and the salty sea air was relaxingly refreshing. Seagulls flew in close to glide around the ship's masts as dolphins jumped and leaped in play alongside the ship in the water.

The old frogger looked around the deck for a moment before spotting the young blond at the head of the ship. However he wasn't alone. The self-proclaimed Uchiha was standing there with him. Sasuke had a frown plastered on his face while Naruto was busy laughing and pointing at the other.

Flanking the two at a small distance a young teen in a long cloak wearing sunglasses standing near the harpoon launcher. He was obviously a Guardinian.

For a moment Jiraiya could have sworn he saw a phantom Arashi standing where the boy was but quickly shook it from his vision. That wasn't the father, only the son. Even so, Naruto truely did look like his father. If it weren't for the whisker marks, one would've been hard pressed to tell the difference. Jiriaya gave a small, sad smile.

"Arashi, you knucklehead. Look at what ya went and did. Now your little boy's trying to follow in your footsteps."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

MOMENTS EALIER

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto wasn't usually a patient person. Everyone who knew him knew that so it was relatively easy to irk him. But Naruto liked attenion. Him being who he was, he got it on a daily basis. However he did have his limits. And right now he was hitting them. For the past three days he had been surrounded by almost every ship hand and passenger on the S.S. Liki. They made many complement and comments about him; some were flattering while others were down embarrassing!

Kyuubi watched Naruto become flustered from his little perch not too far away. He was snickering mirthfully seeing his kit get so confused and dizzy from it all to the point where he'd be at a loss of words, which was quite a feat actually. Motor-mouths like Naruto never usually became speechless and would always have something to babble on and on about something until your ears fell off. The old kitsune was rather fond on these little moments and wished he had a Sphere to record the silly looks on Naruto's face each time. **_'Oh, well.'_** The demon thought.**_ 'Better not get too comfy, with him being all boxed in like that, it would only be a matter of time before he calls and have me swoop in and rescue him.'_**

_-- Hey, Kyuubiiii! -- _

And there's a help call now.

_-- A little assistance here, please! --_ Came Naruto's urgent mental call.

**_-- I'm coming, kit. -- _**Kyuubi sighed and he slid off the railing. Uhg! He couldn't wait to get off this tub and back onto solid open ground where the friends were ripe for the slaughter.

Well anyways, it was time to work his magic. **"Alright, I've heard enough of your mindless twittering!"** Kyuubi put on his best scarily superior, detached face. It always made the humans squirm.

The mob of people turned to the tall fox demon.

**"Go back to work or whatever it is you humans do. My Summon isn't some circus side-show for you to gawk at." **Kyuubi bared a fang and narrowed his eyes in silent warning.

Quicker that you could say 'Yu Yevon' the crowd had left.

**"Okay, job done! I was always good at this sort of thing, you know, scaring off humans and all. Humans, Guado, hell even some Ronso are always so entertaining to play with."** The fox grinned.

Naruto gave the demon a deadpan look. "Has anyone ever told you your conceited?"

**"Yeah, but they never lived long after they told me."**

"How about 'you're a sadist'?"

Kyuubi nodded. **"Kit, I'm a demon, it's practically in my job distcription to be a sadist."**

Naruto rolled his eyes. "As handy as you are to have around, you're also a pain in the ass."

The redhead grinned. **"Only for you, Naruto, only for you." **

"Damn you!"

**"Right back at you. Anyway, you own me one now, kit."** Kyuubi annonced, rolling his shoulder, getting an imaginary crick out.This was another thing about Naruto he liked. The banter. Many of the Kazamas were strict, however they did have an alluring sence of humor that was hardly any different from his own.

"What?! How?!"

Kyuubi looked down at his young charge. **"Duh! If it weren't for me, those other humans would've driven you crazy by now!"**

Naruto hmph'ed and crossed his arms. "Yeah right. I own nothing, fox!"

Kyuubi gave a tiny beastly growl. He leant down a little at the waist to look at the smaller boy at his eye level. **"You're a flippant little welp."**

Naruto growled right back the same way before smirking. "Wow, you just figured that out?! You're not as decrepit as I thought, old man!"

**"Little brat!"**

"Jerk!"

**"Midget!"**

"Bastard!"

Before the two could escalate into a full blown verbal duel of the quick witted, someone broke in. "Do the two of you always bitch at each other everyday, or is today special?"

The two foxes looked up to see Sasuke standing not far away with his hands in his pockets. He looked a little miffed at something though he watched them coolly.

**"Well, if it isn't the little emo kit."** Kyuubi straitened. **"Finally decided you needed a tan or what? That pasty look really makes you seem sick."**

Sasuke's retort was short, clipped, and frosted. "Asshole!"

Kyuubi chuckled, shrugging Sasuke's foul words away. **"... Ya know, I thing I'll head back below deck so the two of you talk, spar, read poetry, make-out, go skinny dipping, I don't care. I need a nap."** He rattled off with a tired ( fake ) yawn, throwing a suggestive smirk at the Uchiha as he walked by.

Sasuke sputtered and glared while Naruto blushed fiercely at the last two suggestions his Guardian made. After Kyuubi's tails turned the corner and disappeared, things lapsed into awkward silence between the two teens.

Not one to take silence for too long, Naruto broke the ice. "So... Sasuke, you play Blitzball?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, but how'd you know?"

Naruto pointed at Lee and the Aurochs. "I imagen Lee desires to yell his excitement about you helping in the tournament from the tallest moutain tops."

The Uchiha winced at the very idea. The older teen's voice was loud enough without the added echo effect.

Naruto smiled. "You know, you never answered my question from a few days ago."

"What question?"

"You know, I asked what will you do once we reach Luca, remember?"

Sasuke nodded. "Oh, right. Well, after the tournament, I need to go look for someone I got separated from." He said, noticing the questioning look on Naruto's face. "There's this guy who pretty much raised me, since I was little. He's not related to me or anything like that, we don't live together either, but he likes to watch over me."

"He sounds like nice guy."

The young blitzball star snorted and frowned. " Like hell! He's a real lazy ass man who does nothing but sits around reading some trashy perverted book all the time and occasionally stops by to try to eat me out of house and home. The freeloader!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is!" Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke gave and indignant huff as he looked at the blond. He found the younger teen's cheerful energy infectious and felt like he wanted to smile along with him. Sasuke thought such a innocent, unadulterated smile looked... beautiful on someone Naruto.

"Let's see how funny _you_ think it is having someone piggyback off you, then we'll see who's laughing."

"Okay, okay," The blue eyed Kazama calmed down. "So what's this guy's name anyway?"

Just as he open his mouth to tell Naruto who he was talking about, Sasuke felt it. The same gut wrenching feeling he got when Shino attacked him back on Besaid, only this time it was about a million times worse!

As if to further prove his bad feelings right, the ship was violently struck on its side as a large wave rose up and crashed onto the ship. Naruto fell foward into Sasuke as the Uchiha grabbed the rope railings to help keep his leveage. Sasuke wrapped his free arm around Naruto protectively. Everyone who was below deck had come up to see what the hell was going on!

Out of the water a giant greyish-black fin of somekind rose up. It towered over the tiny ship like an oddly shaped skyscraper for a moment before slamming down again into the water. It produced a massive wave the came crashing down of the ship's deck again.

Kyuubi, who was one of the few below deck, had came running up like a bullet with his sword drawn. "Naruto!"

"IT"S SIN!" Came someone's terrified yelled.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

HELLO EVERYBODY! It's good to see some still find the fic interesting enough to keep reading. It took me so long because I have/had lots of other projects to do. So I guess I'll just go into the roll call.

**Maechen/ Sarutobe (3rd Hokage)- **Okay, this is a rather easy one. Some may have expected him to be Mika or something, sorry to dissapoint if thats what you thought. I just don't have the heart to make him into a bitter misguided old jerk. I thought that the Sandaime would make a good Maechen because because they have the same passion for knowlegde seeing how they're know-it-alls. And plus there both old.

**Braska/ Arashi (4th Hokage)-** No brainer central. I'm one of the people who obviously believe Arashi (Kayaku?) to be Naruto's biological father! The are too many simularities in their looks (hair, eye, grin, etc.) to not believe. Until the creators of **_Naruto_** states this theory to be incorrect, any of my fics with the Yondaime staring and/or guest-staring will be Naru-chan's father!

**Luceil/ Tsunade (5th Hokage)-** Let's see. Luceil is the capt. of the Chocobo Knights and second in command of the Youth League, one of three world powers. Tsunade is the Hokage and one of the Three Leagendary Sannin. Both are highly respected and strong women. Besides, I couldn't find anyone other than Lulu, whose taken, to match the Godaime.

**Elma/ Shizune-** Both are assistance to their own respectable high-up-the-ladder female leaders. What more could I say?

**Ject/ Obito-** If noboby noticed, I mention Obito a few times already. The first was was during the first chapter, the second was during Chapter three, and the rest was in passing. Obito is in fact Kakashi's best friend, or something akin to it, like Ject is to Auron as I mention in earlier chapters. This was, or should have been, easy to see coming.

_**Special Roll Call**_

**Kyuubi-** Kyuubi is consided one of my specials because there are no required character slotes for him to fill. However, I couldn't have him simply running around in the story without a purpose. So I gave him a humanoid body and turned him into a Guardian, a useful and functional character.

**Gamabunta-** The reason is much like Kyuubi's. However, Gamabunta won't be intergrated as one of the main characters. He is a supporting character and with appear mostly in side stories or sometimes when Jiraiya pops up.

**Gamakichi-** Unlike Gamabunta, Gamakichi will be part of the main story because he is a most useful little guy. I won't tell his purpose yet, too early for that, but be on the look out when he joins the main party.

**Gamatatsu-** I'm not too sure about this special. He simply be put in for show or to help with the comedy relief.

Now that I've given roll calls, chapter ten will be the next roll call. Also, I will add **_Special Roll Calls_**, like the one above, every once in a while too. The specials are characters who are not used as fill ins. They are simply written into the story to help provide the plot twists. Please wait for my next update! I do have other fics to be worked on and though I am behind I will crank out another chapter sooner or later. I hope you enjoyed readin this. Til Next Time! Ja Ne!


End file.
